Heir of the Force. Chapter two
by Arica Marrie
Summary: Arica runs away from home. Will Luke and Mara ever be able to find or see their daughter again? Romance in it as well


Heir of The ForceHOME PART 1 PART 3 PART 4 BACK TO   
FANFIC  
Heir of the Force PART 2   
by Adrianne  
  
Disclaimer,: None of these characters belong to me except for 4 I'm not   
making any money from this. If you want to read part two in its entirety   
email me at Adrih@cc.usu.edu and I will be more than happy to send it to you.   
  
Meanwhile, at Leia and Han's mountain retreat apartment,   
Han and Leia were talking when Threepio came into the room.   
"Master Luke and Mistress Mara are here."   
"Let them in Threepio." Threepio nodded and disappeared.   
"Well, they're here. Do you know how you're going to tell them?"   
"Well, yes. But I didn't want to upset Mara more than she already is."   
"Well, I think you're going to have to because she's here."   
Leia looked up and there stood Mara and Luke. "Hi Luke. Hi Mara."   
"Hi," Mara replied.   
"Thanks for coming on such short notice."   
"No problem," Luke said, smiling at his sister.   
"So, shall we get started?" Han asked.   
"No, I think we better get Arica up here first. She's probably starving   
after what she's been.." Leia stopped in mid sentence for she noticed Luke   
and Mara watching and listening to her. "Um...after all she's been through   
with training." Leia grimaced. Luckily Luke and Mara didn't notice.   
"Okay, we'll go get Arica and be right back. Besides I think Mara wants   
to see if Ari is alright," Luke said, looking at Mara. She nodded.   
"Okay," Leia said.   
"Okay, we'll be back in a minute. Come on Threepio."   
"Me, Master Luke?"   
"Yes, you can visit with Artoo through dinner."   
"Very well, sir," Threepio said, following Mara out the door. Luke looked   
  
at his sister and she looked back.   
"I hope Arica is okay," Luke pondered. Leia just shook her head.   
"I'll tell you later Luke." Frustrated, Luke nodded waved goodbye to his   
  
sister and disappeared.   
A few minutes later, Mara, Luke and Threepio had arrived at the Skywalker   
  
apartment and were about to go upstairs when Artoo appeared in the doorway   
rocking, moving, squealing, squeaking, warbling, whistling, blowing   
raspberries etc.   
"What's with him?" Mara asked.   
"I don't know. What is it, Artoo? Threepio, what is he saying?" Luke   
asked as   
Mara looked around the room. Threepio gasped.   
"What?" Luke demanded suspiciously.   
"Well, it seems, Master Luke, that Arica isn't here."   
"What?!!!" Mara cried as she walked towards Threepio and Luke.   
"Where is she?" Luke cried indignantly, looking at Mara with a   
distressed,   
worried look.   
"She's run away from home." Before Threepio could speak again Luke and   
Mara ran upstairs, down the hall and into Arica's room. Then Luke and Mara's   
hearts broke for the one thing that was both him and Mara, and meant more to   
the both of them than his Jedi students, Mara's new ship, all their   
belongings,   
and the Force put together. Arica was gone.   
In the middle of corsucant a small hooded figure made her way over to the   
  
landing pad and cargo bay. The figure looked at the shuttle's take-off   
schedule,   
and was about to give up when she saw what she was looking for. One blue-   
skinned alien with red eyes and a human with a patch over one eye, both   
covered   
in cloaks, were making their way toward one of the ships sitting on the   
docking   
bay. Arica gulped, putting her fears and nightmares aside, and fell into step   
behind   
them. She followed them into the ship. Sneaking unnoticed into the cargo   
hold and finding a comfortable hidden spot, she settled down and was about   
to go to sleep when she noticed something poking out of a sheet. Arica crawled   
  
over to the sheet, pulled it back and gasped. Under the sheet were frames--   
nutrient frames--full of yasalamari.   
Before Arica could do anything the engines fired up the ship started to   
move,   
and in less than a few minutes the ship had jumped into hyper space, heading   
to   
Nirauan, and for the first time in her life, Arica was alone.   
Leia and Han were talking when Luke and Mara came running in with   
Threepio   
behind them.   
"Is she here?" Mara asked hopefully.   
"Is who here?" Han replied.   
"Arica," Luke replied.   
"Arica? No. What's going on?" Leia asked with a hint of weariness in her   
voice.   
"Arica has run away from home," Luke answered painfully.   
"What!!!" Han whispered.   
"What?!!" Leia cried, taking a side glance at Han.   
"Yes," Mara said, near tears. "I don't understand is why she would hurt   
Luke   
and I this way, and why she would run away."   
Han and Leia looked at each other. Han nodded to Leia and Leia sighed.   
"I can tell you." Leia said softly.   
"So can I," Jania added, coming up to her mom and backing her up. Luke   
and   
Mara exchanged glances. Luke pulled Mara close and looked at his sister.   
"Okay Leia. What in the Force is going on?"   
"Well, it's like this," Leia began softly as she took a seat across from   
Luke and   
Mara. "Arica does not want to be a Jedi. She believes that all people see her   
as   
is Arica Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker Jedi Master. Not Arica   
Skywalker, human being. She's afraid of becoming your clone, Luke."   
"Becoming my clone?! I'd never expected her to be exactly like me," Luke   
sighed. "Maybe I've been pushing her too hard. But I've been so wrapped up in   
training the advanced Jedi here that I guess I sort of forgot about her, and   
put too   
much pressure on Jania, Jacen and Anakin. Especially you Jania. I'm sorry. I   
should   
have never put you and Arica together in a student-teacher relationship.   
Especially   
since Arica proved to be this difficult. She needs her mother and me, not her   
cousin.   
I'm sorry Jania."   
"It's okay, Uncle Luke," Jania said quietly. Before anyone else could say   
anything   
more, a voice said, "You're highness."   
"Yes," Leia responded in a slightly subdued, annoyed voice.   
"You have a holonet call. Someone by the name of Talon Karrde."   
"Karrde, what is he doing here?" Mara wondered. Leia shook her head.   
"Patch him through please." There was a brief pause, then Leia said,   
"Hello   
Karrde."   
"Hello, Leia."   
"So what brings you to our side of the galaxy?"   
"Oh, nothing. It's just that my crew and I have decided that we need a   
vacation, so we decided to come and see you."   
"Oh come on Karrde, admit it. You came to see Arica." Mara interjected   
teasingly, in spite of her current mood.   
"Hey, Mara, is that you?" Karrde asked.   
"Yes, it's me," Mara replied.   
"Hello, Karrde," Luke said.   
"Hey, Luke is there too. Well, it's a family get together."   
"Sort of. When are you coming here, Karrde?" Leia asked.   
"We're here now. We're just waiting for clearance."   
"Okay. As soon as you land, come on over. I'll send Threepio to fetch   
you."   
"Okay see you."   
"See you."   
"Karrde out," and Karrde was gone.   
"Wow. Karrde." Han commented.   
"You were saying?" Luke said to Jania.   
"I was saying that I love Ari, Uncle Luke. I love her to death. So do   
Jacen and   
Anakin. We love being with her and teaching her stuff, but Arica sees Jacen,   
Anakin,   
and I as a threat.."   
"A threat?" Mara asked quietly.   
"She says that Anakin, Jacen and I are Uncle Luke's pets."   
"My pets?" Luke echoed, looking at Jania with a confused look on his   
face.   
"She calls us that because of the time you have spent and continue to   
spend with   
us and the other students teaching us," Jania said quietly.   
"She's very confused and jealous, Luke." Leia added softly. "She says if   
you   
want her to be a Jedi, why don't you or Mara or both of you train her   
yourself?"   
Everyone lapsed into silence. Mara was about to say something when   
Threepio   
interrupted them.   
"Yes?" Mara asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Before Threepio   
could   
answer, two familiar figures showed up in the room.   
"Karrde, Shada. Welcome," Leia greeted them.   
"Thank you," Shada said, taking a seat and pulling Karrde down beside   
her.   
Karrde looked at Leia and then everyone else.   
"Hey, what's wrong? Why all the serious faces?"   
"Arica has run away from home, Karrde," Leia replied quietly. Karrde felt   
his   
heart stop.   
"What?!! The queen of my heart gone? OH no, No. This is all my fault. I   
knew   
that I should have insisted that she talk to me."   
"Wait a minute. You know something about this," Mara cried, getting up   
and   
looking at Karrde accusingly. Karrde sighed.   
"Yes, I know something," Karrde admitted reluctantly.   
"What?" Mara demanded in a shaky voice.   
"I talked to her this morning and--"   
"And?" Luke prodded.   
"--and I don't know what exactly, but she did seem to be hiding   
something,   
and seemed extremely depressed. She wasn't my Ari."   
"Did you talk to her about it?" Mara asked.   
"I tired to, but she wouldn't talk to me. I'm sorry Mara." Mara let out   
a   
slow, painful sigh.   
"Is there anything else we should know?" Mara asked painfully. "So Arica   
doesn't want to be a Jedi because she's jealous, and she doesn't want to be   
Luke's   
clone. To me it's just seems that there has to be another reason for her to   
want to   
break our hearts this bad."   
"Well..." Leia and Jania replied simultaneously.   
"There is," Leia went on reluctantly. "And it's mainly about you, Mara."   
"Me? What about me?" Mara asked with dread creeping into her heart.   
"Well..." Leia said cautiously.   
"What? It can't be any worse than what you've already have told us,   
right?"   
Luke asked, hoping that he was right. Leia grimaced.   
"Well..." Leia said a third time. Mara looked at Leia anxiously and Leia   
sighed. "There is one more reason why she doesn't want to become a Jedi." Luke   
  
and Mara exchanged a glance. Luke pulled Mara back down beside him and held   
her close.   
"What?" Mara whispered.   
"The main reason why Arica does not want to become a Jedi is the fact   
that being   
a Jedi takes you away from your family. Especially your children." Luke's   
mouth   
dropped open and Mara looked like she'd been slapped.   
"You mean to tell me that she thinks that Luke and I don't love her?!!"   
Mara   
whispered with a shaky voice.   
"Yes. Especially you, Mara. She calls you the Ice Queen." Mara felt the   
knife go   
straight into her heart and twist. Feeling Mara's heart break, Leia got up to   
sit beside   
her. She pulled her close.   
"I'm sorry, Mara. I really am. I didn't want to tell you, but when I saw   
the   
look on Arica's face and the fact that she wouldn't let me go, I had to." Mara   
looked   
at Leia with tears pouring from her eyes.   
"She wouldn't let you go? She let you hold her?" Mara asked painfully.   
"Yes," Leia replied, giving Mara a concerned look. Mara couldn't take it   
anymore.   
"Excuse me," she choked out, getting up and walking out of the room.   
"Luke, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Ari doesn't let Mara hold her   
anymore."   
"It's okay, Leia." Luke replied quietly.   
"Luke, are you okay?" Leia quietly asked, putting her arm around her   
brother and   
pulling him close.   
Luke shook his head and tried not to cry. Leia held him for a moment then   
Luke   
sighed. "I could kill Arica for hurting Mara like this. I don't understand why   
she could   
talk to you and be affectionate with you but not with Mara. If she couldn't   
talk to Mara   
she could have talked to me. I've been so blind about Arica and her needs.   
She's just   
a little girl. What could be happening to her?" Luke sighed, looking at Leia   
with obvious   
heartache.   
"Ari is a little girl, Uncle Luke, but she can take care of herself,"   
Jania said.   
"No, she can't," Luke whispered, looking away from Jania so she wouldn't   
see the   
tears running from his eyes.   
"Yes, she can. Arica is amazing, Uncle Luke. She can do things that most   
Jedi can't   
do. When the time comes, she will be a great Jedi, one with the Force, and one   
you and   
Aunt Mara can be proud of."   
Luke calmed down and looked towards the other room. Reading his   
thoughts, Leia   
sighed and said, "Now I think it's time that you forgive yourself and talk to   
Mara.   
She's pretty upset, you know." *Boy is that an understatement.* Leia thought   
to herself   
as she put her arm around Luke's waist and headed for the other room.   
"Leia, before we go in there, did Arica ever call me anything?"   
"Yes and no."   
"What do you mean 'yes or no?'"   
"She said something, but not out loud."   
"Do I dare ask what?"   
Leia shook her head and nodded towards the other room. Luke, Leia, Han,   
Jania,   
Shada, and Karrde disappeared into the other room.   
Luke entered the room and looked at Mara. Mara was standing by the window   
  
staring at the stars, but there was no mistaking the pain and the anguished   
tears Luke   
could feel tearing and ripping at Mara's heart. Mara looked at Luke and then   
turned   
away. Luke could see tears pouring down Mara's cheek. Luke walked over to Mara   
  
and gently put his arms around her. Mara seemed to resist initially, but   
finally she   
sank into Luke's arms and began to cry.   
*Mara, it's going to be okay,* Luke sent through the Force.   
"Oh, Luke, how is it going to be okay? She's gone."   
"I just know. Listen, crying won't help anything. First thing in the   
morning I'll get   
the X wing ready. I'll find her, Mara. I promise." Mara let Luke go and   
sighed.   
"You're going to wait until morning to go find her?" Mara asked with a   
hint of   
annoyance in her voice.   
"Mara, she's already has too much of a lead on us. It would be impossible   
to find her   
now," Luke replied defensively.   
"Luke's right, Mara," Han interjected, overhearing the conversation. "The   
kid has gone   
awol, and if I know Arica--and you know I do--she's already at least 5 steps   
ahead of us   
and is already off the planet. Besides, who knows how long she's been gone?   
Your best   
bet would be waiting until morning."   
"You're crazy!!" Mara shot back at him. "No, I won't wait until tomorrow.   
I can't wait   
until tomorrow. My baby is out there all alone and who knows what kinds of   
horrible   
things could be happening to her." Mara headed out the door but Luke caught   
her wrist.   
"Mara, worrying is not going to bring Arica back any faster. The best   
thing for us to   
do is get some rest and go looking for her in the morning."   
Mara paused, calming a bit. "I guess your right, " she growled, realizing   
that she was   
getting nowhere fast. Everyone said their goodbyes and went home.   
After their parents and everyone else had left, Jacen and Anakin moved   
away from the   
door of Jacen's room and looked at each other in disbelief. Before either one   
of them   
could speak, Jania opened the door, came in and closed the door behind her.   
"Guys, Arica has run away from home."   
"We know," Jacen said. "We were sort of eavesdropping. Plus we could hear   
your   
thoughts through the Force." Jania nodded, understanding.   
"Jania we got to do something and fast," Jacen continued anxiously. "Who   
knows   
what could be happening to her?"   
"I know, but what do we do?" Jania asked. The children thought a moment   
then   
Anakin got a brilliant idea.   
"Guys, get your survival packs together. We're going after her."   
"Go after her?" Jania echoed. "We don't know where she went or where or   
why she's   
going!" Jacen and Jania looked at Anakin with a curious looks on their faces.   
"What is Arica's favorite bedtime story?" Anakin replied looking at his   
brother and   
sister. Jania and Jacen thought a moment then it hit them.   
"The story of Uncle Luke going to rescue Aunt Mara on Nirauan, and what   
happened   
to them, especially the engagement part," Jacen said, catching on.   
"Bingo!!" Anakin replied triumphantly.   
"But why would she go there?" Jania asked.   
"That, I couldn't tell you." Anakin replied.   
"Well, whatever the reason," Jania said, "we better get going. Who knows   
what kind   
of trouble she's up to--"   
"--or into." Jacen added, looking at his sister meaningfully. Jania   
looked at her   
brother and sighed. Before she could respond, Anakin piped up.   
"Come on, you guys. We better get going."   
"Oh yeah. And how do you think we're going to get there, genius? Walk?!!"   
Jania   
demanded hotly.   
"No, I got a plan." Jania studied her youngest brother for a moment, and   
then backed   
off.   
"NO. No. Absolutely not. Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke will kill us. No way."   
"Jania, do you want to help Ari or not?" Jacen asked, getting what his   
brother's plan   
was. Jania sat there a moment and sighed.   
"Is this a trick question?" Jania asked.   
"Jania!!" Jacen cried indignantly.   
"I was kidding, Jacen. Of course I want to help Arica."   
"Then get off your butt and come on," Anakin said, grabbing his   
lightsaber and   
survival pack and heading out the door. Jacen and Jania looked at each other   
and sighed.   
"Here we go again," Jacen muttered, picking up his survival pack and   
lightsaber and   
following Anakin out the door. Jania threw one last, reluctant look around   
Jacen's room   
before going to catch up with the others. They walked out of the apartment,   
closed the   
door, and disappeared into the darkness.   
Meanwhile at the Skywalker apartment, Mara was in a restless sleep. She   
tossed and   
turned, trying to get comfortable, but she couldn't. She couldn't keep Arica   
from her   
mind. Arica. The one and only person she really cared for other than Luke was   
gone   
and Luke wasn't doing anything about it.   
"Well then," she whispered to herself, "it's up to me." Mara threw the   
covers back,   
got up out of bed, walked over to her closet and began to get dressed. After   
she was   
dressed, she looked at Luke. Silently, she walked over to the bed and sat at   
the edge   
next to him. Gently, she began to run her hand through his hair. She knew it   
was going   
to kill him when he awoke and found her gone. But she had to follow her heart.   
Mara   
gently leaned over, brushed Luke's lips with her own and whispered, "I love   
you, Luke   
Skywalker." She gave him another quick gentle kiss on the lips, got up went   
downstairs.   
A few moments later Mara found herself walking towards the guest house.   
As she   
approached, she reached out with the Force to see if Karrde was up. He was.   
"Good," Mara thought as she walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes   
passed and soon Karrde had opened the door and had let Mara in.   
"Karrde, I'm so glad that you're up."   
"Mara, what are you doing here and why are you so happy that I'm up?"   
"Karrde, I need to borrow you, your crew, and the Wilde Karrde."   
"What? Why?"   
"You know why."   
"Mara, I thought you were going to wait until morning. Besides, Han is   
right. It's   
hopeless going after her this late! Where is Luke and how does he feel about   
this?"   
"He doesn't know I'm gone."   
"What?!! Oh no no. I've see what angry an Jedi can do let alone a Jedi   
Master.   
He's going to be mad as a rancor when he finds out. No. No way."   
"Karrde, I'll handle Luke. Besides don't argue with me. My baby could be   
in   
trouble! Who knows what kind of danger she could be in?"   
"Come on, Mara. We both know that Arica can take care of herself."   
"Karrde, trust me on this. I have this feeling...call it a Jedi hunch   
okay? Come   
on Karrde, please. If not for me, do it for Arica."   
"Mara Jade Skywalker scared. Never."   
"Come on Karrde, I'm desperate."   
"You, desperate?!"   
"Talon, I can't feel her through the Force anymore." Karrde froze.   
"That's bad right?" Karrde asked in a worried voice.   
"Yes," she whispered. Karrde sat there for a minute, then flipped on his   
comlink.   
"Dankin," he said.   
"Sir," came the sleepy voice.   
"Sorry to wake you guys up, but get the Wild Karrde ready. We'll be   
leaving in ten   
minutes."   
"Yes, Chief. Right away Chief."   
"And Dankin, wake up the rest of the crew and get them ready."   
"For what, chief?"   
"I'm not telling. It's a surprise."   
"A surprise, Chief? You?"   
"Yes, me...just do it, okay?"   
"Yes Chief."   
"We'll see you in ten minutes. Karrde out." Karrde flipped off his   
comlink and   
turned to Mara.   
"I'll get Shada, and we'll meet you at the Wild Karrde in ten minutes,   
okay?"   
Mara nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Karrde."   
"You're welcome." Mara gave Karrde another grateful smile and   
disappeared.   
Karrde took a deep breath, let it out and went to wake Shada.   
Ten minutes passed, and soon Mara was waiting for Karrde. Karrde and   
Shada   
showed up and Karrde gave Mara a smile.   
"Ready?"   
"Ready." Mara replied slipping her lightsaber and blasters into their   
appropriate places. Karrde nodded and he, Mara, and Shada disappeared into the   
  
ship. A few seconds passed and soon Shada and Karrde arrived in the control   
room.   
"Chief in the control room," Dankin announced, and everyone snapped to   
attention.   
Shada walked over to her post and sat down.   
"So, Chief...what's the surprise?" Dankin asked as others nodded in   
agreement.   
Karrde just smiled and stepped away. Everyone looked at the door in   
anticipation   
when suddenly they heard, "Hi guys. Ready to make some aliens cry ?!" Mara   
came   
through the door and into the control room.   
"Mara!"   
"It's Mara! She's back! Thank goodness," Dankin sighed, looking at Mara.   
Mara   
chuckled.   
"I take it that it's been pretty boring around here since I left?" Mara   
inquired,   
looking at Dankin.   
"It sure has," Dankin replied, keeping his eyes on Shada. When Shada made   
no   
attempt on his life, but instead actually smiled, he continued, "Things have   
been pretty   
boring around here."   
"Boring, may I ask why?" Mara asked raising her eyebrows.   
"Karrde won't let us break in the new recruits." Mara looked at Karrde   
and he   
just shrugged and smiled. In spite of her mood Mara said;   
"Well I guess I'm going to have to make things more interesting starting   
with those   
aliens who took my daughter."   
"But no one took Arica away, Mara. She ran away," Shada reminded her   
cautiously.   
Mara gave Shada a look.   
"You can call it what you want to call it, and I will call it what I want   
to call it.   
My daughter would never leave without being under some alien presence that   
wanted   
her to leave. Now let's go!!"   
Dankin looked at Karrde.   
"You heard the lady Jedi Knight. Let's go."   
"Yes sir! Yes ma'am!"   
"Alright!" the crew cried.   
"Uh...where are we going?" Chin asked, looking at Mara.   
"We're going to Nirauan."   
"What!" Karrde replied.   
"Just call it a hunch, okay?"   
"A Jedi hunch...right."   
Okay!" Dankin replied. The crew keyed in the coordinates and they were   
off.   
Meanwhile back on Coruscant, Jania and Jacen were waiting for Anakin to   
appear.   
Finally he did.   
"Did you get it?" Jacen asked.   
"I got it!" Anakin replied, handing the data pad to Jania. Jania took it   
and sighed.   
"You know, we're going to be in deep trouble with Mom and Dad and   
especially   
Uncle Luke if we go through with this."   
"Jania, stop worrying. Uncle Luke told us that we could borrow the Shadow   
  
Chaser in an emergency," Jacen pointed out.   
"Yeah, an emergency!" Jania returned hotly.   
"Well, I call his ten-year-old daughter running away from home an   
emergency, don't   
you?" Anakin asked, looking at his sister. Jania looked at Anakin, and knowing   
that she   
was stumped, sighed.   
"Alright. You win. I'll go, but only to help Arica, alright?"   
"Fine. Let's get going." Anakin replied walking up the ram and heading   
for the   
cockpit.   
Jacen and Jania followed him up, closed the door and settled into their seats.   
  
"Anakin, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jania asked, looking   
at her   
brother.   
"I think so."   
"You think so. Alright, move over. I'm taking her up." Anakin looked at   
Jacen and he   
nodded. Anakin moved over to the co-pilots seat. Jania reached over to the   
navigational   
control panel to key in the coordinates. She set it on autopilot and they were   
off.   
In the far reaches of the galaxy the creature stirred...   
"She's coming," It thought. The creature got up and scampered off to tell   
his master.   
"Master," the creature called, running up the stairs to it's masters   
throne.   
"Yes, what is it?"   
"She's coming, Master."   
"Yes, I know. Parck and Fel just contacted me."   
"So should I go meet the ship?"   
"No. I left explicit instructions with Parck and Fel to leave the girl   
alone."   
"Leave her alone, Master?"   
"Yes, she will come to me in her own time."   
"I don't understand master."   
"Of course you don't. I didn't keep you for your brains, you know."   
"You didn't?"   
"No. Now leave me. I must look my best for our little guest."   
"Yes, Master, but why did you call her?"   
"Arica Skywalker will be one of the most powerful Jedi ever known. I just   
wish   
to help her in fulfilling that destiny."   
"Help her, Master?"   
"Yes. She possesses certain qualities that I wish my daughter to possess.   
Arica   
Skywalker is the key to Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade's downfall. When that   
happens, Luke Skywalker and his daughter will be mine. All mine. Now go. I   
need   
to get ready for our guest." The creature nodded and disappeared. As it's   
master   
watched it go, she and sat on her throne, remembering a long time ago when she   
  
had been in love. So much in love that it had scared her and she had run away   
  
from the one she loved. But no, that was another time...another place...that   
person that had been in love was gone. Now all that was left was hate,   
aggression,   
and fear. The master leaned back in her chair and thought a moment. Was there   
  
any way she could use Mara Jade Skywalker in her army? No. No, if she kept   
Mara alive the great Jedi Master would never be hers. No, her decision was   
final.   
Mara Jade Skywalker had to die...and soon.   
Back at the Skywalker home, Luke was slowly waking up. Luke stretched and   
  
immediately felt for Mara.   
"Mara? Mara!" Luke cried, coming fully awake. He looked at Mara's side of   
the   
bed and reached out with the Force. She was gone. Luke got up got dressed and   
headed downstairs. He was about to call Leia to see if she and Mara had gone   
to   
look for Arica on their own when the holonet beeped. Luke headed into the den   
  
and closed the door.   
"Skywalker here."   
"Luke."   
"Hi Leia."   
"Hi, have you seen the twins and Anakin?"   
"No. Why?"   
"They've taken off again."   
"Great. And you haven't seen Mara, have you?"   
"No."   
"She's gone too," Luke stated with fear gripping his heart. Disappeared   
just like   
Callista.   
"No, Luke. Mara would never leave you for no good reason. She's probably   
with   
Jacen, Jania and Anakin looking for Arica."   
Luke thought a minute and sighed. "You're probably right. I'll meet you   
by the   
Shadow Chaser in five minutes."   
"Right, I'll be there," Leia said.   
"See you later. Skywalker out." Luke walked out of the den headed out the   
door.   
A few minutes later he arrived at the spot where his ship was supposed to be   
only to   
find it missing. Leia and Han were waiting for him.   
"Well, I guess we know where the twins and Anakin are."   
"They took my ship!!" Luke cried in a barely controlled voice.   
"Yup."   
"Why would they do that?"   
"One guess," Leia said.   
"They're going after Arica."   
"Yup," Leia replied as she tried to keep her anger under control.   
"If the twins are going after Arica then...oh my stars, Mara!!" Luke   
cried,   
running across the docking bay over to where the Knightsky was parked. When   
he reached the spot he let out a sigh of relief, for there was Mara's ship   
sitting   
quietly on it's legs. But if Mara wasn't there, where was she?   
"Guys," Luke said quietly.   
"Don't worry, kid, I'm on it. I'll find her." Han reassured him. Luke   
sighed   
and smiled.   
"Thanks Han."   
"Now go home and get some more rest. You look tired."   
"I can't. Not with my baby gone."   
"Which one, Arica or Mara?" Han whispered to Leia.   
"Shhh!!" Leia replied.   
"Both," came the answer.   
"Look, Luke, go home! Don't worry, I'll find her."   
"No," Luke said.   
"Leia!!" Han cried.   
"Come on Luke, you need your rest," Leia said gently as she put her arm   
around her brother.   
"No, I'm not leaving. I have to find Mara!!" Luke stated indignantly   
"Luke," Leia warned, giving her brother a look.   
"Oh, alright. You win," Luke growled as he let Leia lead him away. "Call   
me the moment you find something, okay?" Luke called to Han   
"I will, kid," Han assured him. Luke gave Han a weak smile and he and   
Leia disappeared. Han flipped on his comlink and sighed. "Threepio."   
"Yes, General Solo?"   
"Get Artoo and get down here to the landing pad."   
"But Artoo isn't here. I don't know where he is. I think he went looking   
for   
Mistress Arica."   
"Who isn't? Get down here anyway. We've got a Jedi Knight to find."   
"Master Skywalker?"   
"I wish. No. Mara."   
"Oh."   
"Oh, and Threepio? See if you can find Shada and Karrde. We may need   
their help. Plus they might know where Mara is."   
"Do you think she's gone to look for Mistress Arica?"   
"Anything is possible where Mara is concerned. But I can tell you this.   
Luke   
doesn't like it and he's going to be mad as a rancor if Mara did go after   
Arica   
herself."   
"Oh dear."   
"Get down here, okay? I haven't got all day."   
"Alright, General Solo."   
"Right. Solo out."   
Meanwhile Luke and Leia had arrived at Luke's and Leia had settled him in   
  
the den, propped up with pillows, waiting for his hot chocolate when Leia   
finally   
came back   
"It's about time!" Luke growled teasingly.   
"Well, we're certainly cranky this morning. Luke, you need to take better   
  
care of yourself. You don't look very good."   
"Well, how do you expect me..." Luke stopped. "I'm sorry Leia. I didn't   
mean to snap at you. It's just..."   
"I know, Luke. I know," Leia whispered handing Luke a steaming cup of   
hot   
chocolate and taking one for herself. Luke gave his sister a half-hearted   
smile   
and looked around. It was a mistake, for Luke's heart began to ache. He was   
looking at the rug where he had made love to Mara two nights ago--and many   
times before--and right beside it was one of Arica's stuffed Ewoks he had   
given   
her when she had been born. Luke closed his eyes before the tears could   
fall. His Jedi were gone. First Gariel, then Callista, then Arica and last   
but not   
least Mara.   
Sensing her brother's pain, Leia put down her hot chocolate to kneel by   
Luke's   
side. She took him into her arms and pulled him close.   
"I can't believe I let them go, Leia. I let them all slip right through   
my fingers.   
Gariel, Callista, Arica, and Mara." Luke hesitated on the last one as he   
tried to   
control his heartache and anger.   
"Luke, it's not your fault. Gariel sacrificed herself. Callista ran   
away. Arica ran   
away. And Mara...she's not Gariel or Callista, Luke. Mara would never leave   
you   
like that unless she had a good reason, and I think Arica running away is a   
good   
reason. You know as well as I do that once Mara sets out to do something you   
can't stop her."   
"I know, but I just can't believe that she would betray me like this. She   
knows   
about how I feel about what happened to Gariel and Callista. Why would she   
want   
to hurt me like this?"   
"Luke, she's gone to find Arica! Arica is the most important thing in   
Mara's life!   
You know that."   
"What about me?" Luke muttered.   
"You know what I mean," Leia said quietly.   
"I know. Do you really think she's gone to look for Arica?"   
"Luke, I don't think. I know." Luke let out a sigh.   
"I should of known. She would go after her, but why without me? I'm   
Arica's   
father."   
"Maybe it's because you didn't go after Ari last night."   
"But Leia you said so yourself that it would be impossible to go after   
her."   
"Yes, I did. But since when has the impossible has ever stopped Mara?"   
"Almost never. And she's mad at me."   
"Mad at you? Why?"   
"Because, I let Ari go."   
"Luke, that wasn't your fault."   
"Yes it was. I was so busy with my Jedi students and with wanting to be   
with   
Mara that I sort of overlooked my daughter."   
"You didn't do it alone Luke. Mara let you pay attention to her, as well   
as   
the other things."   
"I know. It's just that when Mara and I are separated for so long that we   
miss   
each other so much and--"   
"You get a craving for wifely affection," Leia finished teasingly. Luke   
blushed   
a deep red. "I know, Luke. You don't have to explain it to me. Han and I are   
the   
same way when we've been separated."   
"Yeah. But you don't want anymore kids."   
"Oh. You want more children?"   
"Yes, and so does Mara, but...."   
"But what?"   
"Arica." Luke replied.   
"You're right. She would not accept the good news of a little brother or   
sister   
very well."   
"No she wouldn't, especially right now," Luke said, picking up the   
stuffed Ewok   
with the force and bringing it to him. He held it close. Before Leia could   
say anything   
Luke's comlink went off.   
"Luke here."   
"Luke, it's Han. I've found out where Mara is."   
"Where?"   
"With Karrde. She and Karrde took off last night, heading for who-knows-   
where. She's gone after Arica, kid." Luke let out a sigh.   
"Alright."   
"Meet me at the Falcon. We're going after them."   
" Right. I'll see you in five. Skywalker out." He flipped the comlink   
off.   
"Well, ready?" Luke asked Leia.   
"As ready as I'll ever be. Come on Luke, let's go get your family back."   
Leia   
said, heading out the door. Luke grabbed his lightsaber, then he put Arica's   
stuffed   
Ewok in its appropriate place and followed Leia out the door. They headed for   
the   
landing pad. When they got there Han was waiting for them.   
"Hey kid."   
"Hey, fire her up and let's get out of here! We're wasting time."   
"Patience, Kid."   
"Don't tell me patience, Han. Not when my family is in danger," Luke   
growled.   
Han looked at Leia and Leia gave him sympathetic smile.   
"Sorry kid. I just--"   
"I'm sorry, Han, I shouldn't be so short. I....never mind," Luke   
muttered,   
walking up the Falcon's ramp and settling into the cockpit. Leia was about   
to   
follow Luke into the Falcon when Han grabbed her wrist and stopped her.   
"I don't blame him you know. If I'd lost the children I would be upset.   
But if I   
lost you I'd go completely crazy. So I know exactly how he feels." Leia gave   
Han   
a quick kiss, then headed up the ramp and disappeared into the ship. Han   
sighed,   
made the final outside checks, then ran up the ramp himself. When he got into   
the   
pilots chair he made all the checks, pulled up the loading ramp, and they were   
off.   
Meanwhile, on Nirauan, Arica had landed and was looking for the cave when   
  
suddenly she found it. Arica took a deep breath and started to climb. After a   
few   
minutes Arica was up in the cliffs, when suddenly she heard a screech.   
Startled,   
she lost her footing and started falling to the ground. Expecting the end to   
come   
Arica closed her eyes held her breath and waited, but no impact came. Just   
before   
she hit, she was caught by the shoulders by a pair of talons and was being   
lowered   
safely to the ground.   
A few minutes later Arica was safe on the ground resting on a rock when   
she   
first noticed her rescuer. Over on one of the rocks across from her sat a   
small   
slack winged brown-gray creature halfway between a mynock and a preying   
makthier with two tiny rows of sharp teeth. It was studying her with small,   
round,   
black eyes. Arica studied the creature right back and smiled, for this could   
only   
be one creature, Child of Winds, the Qom Qae that helped her parents a long   
time ago. Before Arica could say anything to him, familiar figures appeared   
on   
the rock crevices above her.   
"Oh no!" Arica cried as she tried to duck behind the rock, but it was   
too late   
for they had seen her and were on their way down. When they got there they   
looked at her.   
"Ari!" Jacen whispered as he started toward her. Suddenly a series of   
loud   
threatening chirps emitted from Arica's rescuer as he flew toward Jacen with   
talons   
extended. Jacen ducked and the Qom Qae came in for more. The Oom Qae was   
about to hit Jacen again when he heard "Stop!" The Qom Qae stopped, turned   
and landed near Arica's feet, looking at Jania.   
"What are you doing? Why did you attack him and who are you?" Jania asked   
  
the Qom Qae.   
"I am Friend of Jedi and he was going to hurt the offspring of Master   
Skywalker   
and his beloved companion."   
"I wasn't going to hurt her," Jacen sent through the Force.   
"I'm sorry, I did not know."   
"It's okay, you were only trying to protect her."   
"Yes."   
"Wait a minute," Jacen said, "how do you know our Uncle Luke and Aunt   
Mara,   
and how did you know Arica?"   
"I met Master Skywalker and Mara Jade along time ago. My name was Child   
of   
Winds. Now it's Friend of Jedi. That's the name Mara Jade gave me. And for   
the   
offspring of Master Skywalker and Mara Jade, the whole planet and galaxy knows   
  
who she is. We've been looking and waiting for a long time."   
"What do you mean you've been--" Jacen never finished his sentence, for   
he   
heard Arica stomp her foot and let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Arica demanded, looking   
at   
Jacen and Jania with an exasperated look on her face.   
"Sorry Arica. This is Friend of Jedi. The Qom Qae that helped your   
parents."   
"Hi," Arica said, trying to communicate with Friend of Jedi with the   
Force, but   
she couldn't. Arica let out a frustrated cry, turned around plopped onto the   
rock.   
Jacen and Jania smiled, walked over to Arica, sat down beside her and put   
their   
arms around her.   
"What's wrong with the offspring of Master Skywalker and Mara Jade?   
Is she okay? She almost had a nasty fall."   
"She's frustrated because she wants to communicate through the Force   
with you but can't because she's not a full Jedi yet. Only full Jedi can hear   
and   
understand your language."   
"Oh," Friend of Jedi said, trying to let Arica know that he understood   
her   
frustration and checking her over to see if she was okay.   
"What are you doing?" Arica cried, putting her feet up on the rock and   
moving to Jacen's lap, trying to get away from Friend of Jedi.   
"He's not going to hurt you, Arica. He just wants to know if you're   
okay."   
"Yes, and tell him thank you for saving my life." Jania relayed the   
message   
and Friend of Jedi chirped.   
"He says you're welcome and the he would do anything for Master   
Skywalker and Mara Jade, even protect their offspring," Jania said, trying   
not   
to laugh. Arica blushed and gently stroked the Qom Qae's soft, smooth fur.   
Friend of Jedi flapped his wings and chirped   
"What's he saying?" Arica asked Jania as she snuggled into Jacen's lap.   
Jacen wrapped his arms around Arica and held her close. Jania talked to   
Friend of Jedi and he chirped again.   
"He says that he is wondering why you'd come here, because to him you   
look too young to leave your nestling. I'm wondering that myself," Jania   
replied,   
looking at Arica meaningfully.   
Arica looked at Jacen Jania, and Anakin and Friend of Jedi and sighed.   
"I was called here," Arica answered quietly.   
"What do you mean, 'called here?'" Anakin asked, joining into the   
conversation.   
"I had a dream," Arica said quietly.   
"What kind of dream?" Jacen asked, letting Arica go as she slipped to the   
  
rock.   
"A Jedi dream, I guess. It had me coming out here and--"   
"And what?" Jania pressed she gently pulled her cousin to her.   
"Never mind," Arica whispered, getting up and walking towards the cliffs.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong Arica?" Anakin called, walking over to his cousin.   
"Nothing. Anyway, you weren't supposed to find me. No one was." Anakin   
looked at his siblings and shrugged. Jacen and Jania looked at each other and   
  
sighed.   
"There is something wrong, Jacen," Jania said. "I don't know what it is,   
but it's   
scaring me. Arica isn't the same."   
"I know," Jacen said, "but I don't know what to do about it."   
"Talk to her."   
"I don't want to pressure her or scare her, Jania. She's so fragile.   
Karrde is right.   
She's not herself." He lowered his voice to a whisper so Arica wouldn't hear   
him.   
"I suggest we get up to that cave for the night. Then first thing tomorrow   
morning,   
we get her home to Uncle Luke and fast."   
"I don't think it's Uncle Luke she needs. I think she needs Aunt Mara,"   
Jania   
mused quietly as she walked over to Anakin and Arica.   
"Look guys, it's getting dark. If we're going to get to shelter and to   
that cave up   
there we better get going." Anakin nodded and started following Arica. Jacen   
and   
Jania exchanged a worrisome glance, then followed Anakin and Arica with Friend   
  
of Jedi behind them.   
Meanwhile, not to far away, the Wild Karrde was on a course to Nirauan.   
Mara was trying to get some sleep when there was a knock on the door.   
"Who is it?"   
"It's Karrde. May I come in?"   
"Sure." Karrde opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.   
"Hi."   
"Hi. How are you holding up?"   
"How do you expect me to be holding up when my daughter has ran away   
from home, loves and wants her aunt more than me, and I can't feel her through   
  
the Force."   
"Sorry that I asked."   
"I'm sorry Karrde. I'm just scared and I--"   
"And you what?"   
"I just love Arica so much. And I miss her."   
"I know you do. So what happened between you and Arica anyway? She   
used to worship the ground you walked on. She usually wouldn't let you out   
of her sight."   
"I know. I honestly don't know what happened, Karrde. She's been like   
this   
since our last trip to the Unknown Regions and Yavin. I don't understand   
what's   
happened to her." Mara said in a slightly distressed voice, her eyes turning   
to   
look out at the stars.   
"Could anyone have hurt her or said anything to her that would make her   
turn   
on you like this?"   
"Not that I know of, but I'm almost positive that it has to do with how   
much   
time Luke and I spend with the advanced students...and with each other. "   
"Well that explains why she would gravitate towards and attach to Leia.   
Maybe   
Arica knows something that you and Luke don't know."   
"Maybe, but one thing is for sure. I have to get my daughter and her love   
back   
or else I'm going to go crazy."   
"Well, that's not going to be easy."   
"I know. I swear that this kid is going to be the death of me. " Karrde   
shook his   
head and sort of laughed. "What?"   
"Nothing, except...doesn't Arica remind you of someone?" Mara thought a   
moment then laughed.   
"Yes. Me. When she's herself."   
"True," Karrde agreed, joining Mara in looking at the stars. "So...how is   
Luke   
taking all this?"   
"You saw his reaction that night more than I did, but I can tell that   
it's killing   
him that Arica has run away from home...and why she did it. Oh, Karrde...Luke   
and I have to get our family back together. We're drifting apart."   
"Maybe it's time for a vacation."   
"Yes, Luke and I were planning one, this time with Arica. But the way   
she's   
been, and the fact that she has run away from home, it sort of put a halt to   
things."   
"I can see how that would effect things. Look, try not to worry, Mara.   
I'm   
sure Arica is fine, no matter where she is. And try to get some rest okay?"   
"Okay," Mara said, walking over to the couch and lying down. Karrde   
pulled   
a blanket over Mara, waved goodnight, and quietly shut the door behind him.   
On Nirauan, Jacen, Jania, Anakin and Arica had made it to the cave with   
Friend of Jedi's help, and were getting ready for sleep when Jacen noticed   
Arica sitting in the corner of the cave all by herself. Jacen got up walked   
over   
to Arica and sat down   
"Hi Arica," he said. "Why are you clear over here? Why don't you come   
over and be with the rest of us? It's a lot safer, and it will be fun."   
"No, I prefer to be over here, out of the way," Arica whispered, not   
looking at Jacen.   
"Arica, you're not in the way. We want to be with you."   
"Yeah, sure. You wanted to be with me so bad that you're willing to risk   
Aunt Leia's and Uncle Han's fury, not to mention my daddy's for stealing the   
Shadow Chaser."   
"Yes. Arica, you're part of the family. We love you. Don't you know   
that?"   
"No. I thought you only took care of me because my daddy told you to."   
"Well, he did tell us to, but he wasn't going to force us to. Arica, we   
chose   
to be with you. To watch you to train you, and most of all to play games with   
you,   
and to love you. Arica, if we ever lost you I don't know what we would do,   
especially Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara." Arica snorted.   
*Yeah right,* Arica thought. Picking up the thought through the Force,   
Jacen sighed.   
"Arica, do you still really believe that Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara don't   
love you?"   
Arica looked away.   
"They do, Ari. Both of them were in total panic! They were devastated   
when   
they found out you ran way, and even more so when my mother told them why,   
especially your mother." At the mention of Mara, Arica looked at Jacen.   
"She was?" Arica whispered, slightly surprised and pleased.   
"She, was Arica." Jania joined the conversation. Arica looked at Jania.   
"The woman was heartbroken. Especially when my mother told her why you ran   
away and--"   
"And what?"   
"And what you call her," Jania replied quietly, sitting by her brother   
and trying   
to read Arica's reaction. Arica didn't move.   
"Arica, she cried."   
"She did?" Arica murmured, feeling somewhat guilty.   
"Yes, I saw it myself. Your dad, too. But I thought I would never see the   
day   
that Mara Jade Skywalker cried."   
"She cried? I mean really cried?" Arica asked in a quiet voice.   
"Yes, she really did," Jania replied. Arica turned away from Jacen and   
Jania   
as she felt a familiar ache and longing in her heart. Feeling Arica's   
discomfort   
and pain Jania went on, "Maybe she's not the Ice Queen you thought she was."   
Not wanting to face the fact that Jania could be right, Arica got up, dusted   
herself   
off and walked further down the passage.   
Sensing Arica's pain through the Force, Friend of Jedi let out a chirp   
and   
flew off after her.   
Arica walked along the pathway, lighting her way with a dim glowrod. It   
led   
deeper into the cavern. Thinking that her parents had walked this same path,   
she   
began skipping stones across the small river that ran throughout the cave when   
  
Friend of Jedi found her. Arica heard him land and tried to balance himself   
on a   
slippery stalagmite.   
"Hello, Friend of Jedi. " Arica whispered thought the Force. Friend of   
Jedi let   
out a series of chirps and Arica closed her eyes and sighed. "It's time for   
sleep,   
Friend of Jedi. I better get back to my family." *Family...* They word hit   
Arica   
like an out of control TI 1300 that had almost hit two other unfamiliar ships.   
  
*No. You can't fall apart now. You've come to far. You can't go back,*   
Arica   
thought as she got her emotions under control. Before Arica could think or   
say   
anything more, Jacen showed up in her path.   
"Arica, are you okay?" Arica looked at her cousin, and slowly but surely   
tears   
began to fall.   
"Arica, what's wrong?" Jacen cried as he walked up to his cousin and put   
his   
arms around her. "Arica it's okay. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."   
Arica finally calmed down, got out of Jacen's embrace, wiped her eyes and gave   
  
Jacen a weak, heartbreaking glance.   
"I'm okay," Arica assured him quietly as she headed back to the main   
part   
where Jania and Anakin were waiting.   
"Why don't I believe you?" Jacen called after her as he followed Arica   
to the   
main cave, to Jania and Anakin. Arica unrolled her bedroll shut, off her glow   
rod,   
dragged it and her stuff over to be nearer to the others. She laid down and   
slowly   
tried to fall asleep. Jacen, Jania, and Anakin gently rolled out their   
bedrolls next to   
Arica's and snuggled close.   
"Arica?"   
"Hmmm?" Arica whispered, trying to get some sleep.   
"Why did you run away? And why where you crying a few minutes ago?" Jacen   
  
whispered quietly   
"You know why I ran away."   
"I know, but there is something more, isn't there." Jacen pressed,   
trying to pick   
up Arica's reaction in the darkness.   
Arica was quiet for a moment and quietly sighed, "I was crying because I   
want to   
go home...and most of all..."   
"And most of all what?" Jania prodded, joining into the conversation.   
"And most of all I want my Mommy!!!" Arica cried as tears began to fall.   
  
Jacen, Jania and Anakin all shared a glance and finally sighed. Arica had   
finally   
admitted that she was scared and that she loved and wanted Mara. Jania and   
Jacen   
snuggled up closer to Arica and both gently began to stroke her hair.   
"She loves you, Arica. She misses you, and she wants you too, Ari,"   
Jacen   
whispered as he gently pulled Arica's blanket up on her and nuzzled her.   
"What about my daddy?" Arica whispered as she tried to calm down.   
"It's the same for him, too, Arica. Between him and Mara I don't know who   
  
was more devastated," Jania replied quietly. Everyone laid there in silence   
for a   
moment then slowly but surely Arica fell asleep. The twins looked at each   
other and   
smiled. Jania signaled Jacen and he tried to get up but Arica wouldn't let him   
go.   
Jacen waited for a moment and just as he expected, Arica let him go. He   
slipped   
out of her grasp.   
"Anakin, come here," Jacen whispered to his brother. Anakin stood up.   
"Jania and I will be right back. Why don't you watch Arica? And whatever you   
do,   
no matter what happens, do not let her out of your sight!"   
"You can count on me," Anakin whispered as he laid on his brothers   
bedroll and   
snuggled close to Arica. Jacen nodded and he and Jania disappeared. Anakin   
gently   
rested his head on Arica's, knowing full well if Arica woke up, she would have   
an   
absolute fit to find that it was him holding her instead of Jacen. Arica had   
always had   
a special closeness with Jacen that neither he or Jania could ever dream of   
having with   
Arica. That was why the three of them had been surprised when Uncle Luke had   
appointed Jania to be Arica's instructor instead of Jacen.   
Arica stirred and Anakin kissed the top of her head. Arica was a pain in   
the   
rear end, but was okay for a girl. She had spirit and spunk and a temper that   
could   
not be matched except by Mara. Anakin shook his head and sighed, for he knew   
that he had a responsibility to Uncle Luke Aunt Mara and to Arica by getting   
them   
back together. But how? Anakin though for a moment and soon sleep had found   
him.   
Meanwhile, further into the cave, Friend of Jedi, Jacen, and Jania were   
talking.   
"Okay, Jania, we're here. What do you want?"   
"Nothing, except I think that it's time to take Arica home. She's   
obviously scared   
and wants Aunt Mara."   
"I agree. I can't believe that she actually admitted that she felt about   
them the   
way that she did."   
"That's the part I don't get. Arica would never admit to something like   
that.   
Jacen, something isn't right."   
"Okay, at first light we take Arica and we get her to Uncle Luke and Aunt   
  
Mara as fast as we can."   
"They're probably already on their way along with mom and dad. Jacen,   
I've   
got a bad feeling about this. Something is wrong with Arica and I don't like   
it."   
"Jania, you're beginning to sound like Aunt Mara. Calm down. Nothing is   
going   
to happen."   
"Jacen, Arica is lying to us. Remember the trick we used to pull with   
Uncle   
Luke when we didn't want to tell him what we were up to?"   
"Yeah."   
"Arica is doing the same thing. Something is keeping her away from   
Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. It's like she's petrified of them. Especially Aunt   
Mara."   
Jacen let out a sigh. "You're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Why   
don't   
you Anakin and Friend of Jedi go and try to find Aunt Mara , Uncle Luke, and   
Mom and Dad, and I'll stay with Arica." Jania was about to say something when   
  
Friend of Jedi let out a loud chirp. "What is it?" Jacen asked.   
"I will not go with Jania. I will stay with the offspring of Jedi   
Skywalker   
and his beloved companion Mara Jade." Jacen and Jania looked at each other   
and sighed.   
"Alright," Jacen agreed, looking at the Qom Qae.   
"We better get back before anything else happens," Jania said to Jacen   
as she headed down the path and back to Anakin and Arica. Jacen nodded   
flipped his glow rod on and followed his sister and disappeared.   
In the vastness of space, Luke, Han and Leia had traced the Wild Karrde.   
"Have we caught up to them yet?" Luke asked, coming into the cockpit.   
"Not yet," Leia answered, giving her brother a sympathetic smile. Luke   
looked away, sighed and disappeared. Leia looked at Han, Han nodded and Leia   
walked out of the cockpit into the common area. She found Luke sitting at the   
table   
with Arica's Ewok in his hand.   
"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia asked, walking over to him and put her arm   
around him.   
"Nothing. I just can't get Arica and Mara out of my mind. I love them so   
  
much. If I ever--" Luke never finished his sentence, because Han called him   
up.   
"We've found them, kid!" Han announced as Luke came up from the   
back.   
"Good, I'll take it in back." Han nodded and Luke disappeared.   
On the Wild Karrde, Karrde and Shada were talking when Dankin   
interrupted them. "Chief."   
"Yes, Dankin."   
"There a holonet call for you."   
"Patch it through," Karrde instructed. Dankin nodded and obeyed.   
"Hello, Karrde here."   
"Hello Karrde," a familiar voice replied. Karrde's heart sank for he   
knew   
who the voice belonged to.   
"Hello Luke, " Karrde said.   
"By any chance do you have a certain run away red headed Jedi Knight on   
board with you?"   
"Would it help if I told you she took us all by blasters and demanded the   
  
use of my ship and crew to go to Nirauan to rescue a lost Jedi that just   
happens   
to be her daughter?"   
"Is she there, Karrde?"   
"Yes she is."   
"May I talk to her?"   
"Yes, just take it easy on her. She's really tired and stressed."   
"Tired. Stressed. Karrde, is she okay?"   
"Why don't you ask her yourself? I'll patch you through."   
"Thanks Karrde." Karrde nodded and patched Luke through. Mara was   
laying down when her comlink went off.   
"Yes." Mara whispered.   
"There is a call for you, Mara."   
"Who is it?"   
"It's a certain Jedi Master and he doesn't sound too happy."   
"Luke," Mara whispered.   
"He sounds really worried, Mara."   
"Okay, Mara out." Mara shut off her comlink and pushed the button   
to the holonet.   
"Hello Luke."   
"Mara Jade, what in blazes where you thinking leaving me like that!! I've   
  
been worried sick! Sweetheart I already have lost Gariel Callista and Arica.   
If I   
ever lost you Mara I---"   
"Luke, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm a big girl I can   
take   
care of myself? And another thing--I'm not Callista! So stop comparing me to   
her!!!" Mara replied hotly as she laid back on the couch facing the holonet.   
Luke looked at Mara and sighed. "I'm sorry Mara. I.... Never mind."   
Mara looked at Luke and sighed.   
"Luke. I'm sorry. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I love you, it's just that--"   
  
"Just what Mara?"   
"Nothing. Never mind."   
"Mara, we've been in each others minds and hearts and you can't hide   
anything from me anymore, remember? Now come on what's bothering you?"   
"Luke, I'm so scared, and when you weren't going to go after her, I   
had to. I need my daughter Luke. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's   
been   
like this since we got back from the Unknown Regions and Yavin. We need to get   
  
this family back together."   
"I agree. How about we start by you telling me where you're going?"   
"To Nirauan." Mara winced as she tried to get more comfortable.   
Luke sighed. "Nirauan...thought I would never go there again. First   
after   
you and now our daughter."   
"She's lonely, confused, and extremely jealous Luke."   
"I know. And I think it's about time that we fix that. So let's go get   
our   
daughter." Mara smiled and sighed. Luke looked at Mara and a strange fear   
entered   
his heart. "Mara, are you okay?" Luke whispered as he tried to reach out with   
the   
Force.   
Mara relaxed and reached back. Mara and Luke tried to communicate for a   
minute but to no avail. "It's not going to work Luke. We're too far away."   
"Yeah. How about this. I'll meet you on Nirauan. Then we'll see what we   
can   
do." Luke whispered looking at Mara.   
"Hmm...do you think we could cause our own personal flood and try to   
drown ourselves again?" Mara whispered teasingly as she sat up.   
"Um...maybe," Luke replied. Mara yawned and Luke could tell that she   
had been getting as much sleep as he had. "Go to sleep Mara. I'll see you on   
Nirauan."   
"Okay," Mara whispered   
"Goodnight sweetheart. Try not to worry okay?"   
"Okay."   
"Skywalker out." And like that Luke was gone. Mara flipped her comlink   
on   
and called Karrde.   
"Karrde here."   
"Karrde, do me a favor okay?"   
"Okay?"   
"Don't wake me up until we get to Nirauan unless the galaxy is ending,   
okay?"   
"Okay," Karrde replied cautiously.   
"What is it Karrde?" Mara asked, picking his thoughts up through the   
Force.   
"Are you sure that you're okay Mara?"   
"Depends on your version of Okay."   
"I know Arica being gone is hurting and draining you but there is   
something   
else. And you know if anything ever happens to you Luke will have us executed   
at   
dawn at the Pit Of Carkoon."   
Mara smiled. "Goodnight Karrde."   
"Goodnight Mara." And like that Karrde and his crew were alone.   
Back on the Falcon Luke made his way to the cockpit. "So did you talk to   
her?" Han asked.   
"Yes."   
"And she's okay?"   
"For the most part, yes. Set a course for Nirauan."   
"Nirauan? Why Nirauan?" Leia asked.   
"Arica and Anakin, Jania and Jacen are there," Luke replied as he took   
a seat next to Leia.   
"But why?" Han asked as he keyed in the coordinates for Nirauan.   
"The only explanation that I can think of is the story of me going to   
rescue   
Mara and what happened to us while we were there is Arica's favorite bedtime   
story. Especially the Qom Qae. She has wanted one for a pet for the longest   
time,"   
Luke explained, sighing.   
"I don't think they would take to kindly to that."   
"No, they wouldn't. Besides, Arica won't be able to communicate with   
them until she is a fully trained Jedi."   
"Oh. That's going to put a damper on things," Han commented, looking   
at Leia. Leia sighed.   
"Luke, maybe it's time you get Arica a pet. The little girl is lonely!   
She has no one her age around her. The only person even close to her age is   
Anakin   
and he's 10 years older than her, and the twins are a year older than him! She   
really   
needs someone to talk to."   
"What she needs is her mother and I, not a pet."   
"Luke," Leia said, giving her brother a look.   
"I don't know, Leia. They way she's been acting lately I don't think   
she's   
old enough for the responsibility of a pet."   
"Luke, think about you felt when you were on Tatooine all alone with no   
friends to speak of. I can almost guarantee Arica feels the same way. Luke,   
Arica is   
more like you than you think."   
"No she's not. If she's anyone clone it's Mara's," Luke replied,   
getting up.   
"What is it Luke?" Leia asked quietly.   
"I can't help but think that this is all my fault. My luck with women   
isn't very good. Something happens I end up driving or pushing them away. Now   
I've   
done it to my own daughter. I love her so much. I miss her."   
"Luke, you're going to get a chance to tell her that. That is what   
Arica craves from you and Mara. Your love and attention. We're going to find   
her   
Luke."   
"Alive or dead," Luke whispered.   
"Luke don't even think that," Han said, joining the conversation.   
"I'm sorry. It's just that Mara's dream has got me spooked."   
"Mara's dream? You mean the one that nearly spooked her out of her   
skin?" Leia whispered.   
"Yes."   
"Luke, what was that dream about?" Leia asked quietly. Sensing that   
his sister wouldn't give up, Luke sighed.   
"The dream Mara had was about someone taking Arica and--"   
"And what?"   
"And killing her," Luke whispered as he looked at Leia and Han.   
They looked at each other and gulped.   
"No wonder Mara is going crazy," Leia whispered. Luke nodded.   
"Don't worry, Kid," Han said. "We're almost there." Luke nodded and   
tried to calm down.   
"Luke you need to get some sleep. You don't look very good and I know you   
  
didn't sleep the night before. We'll wake you up when we get there, alright?"   
Leia   
assured him as she looked at Luke. Luke nodded and was about to leave when Han   
  
said mischievously:   
"And who knows? Maybe you will meet up with Mara after all."   
In spite of his current mood, Luke actually smiled and slipped into the   
back laid down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.   
On Nirauan, Jania and Anakin had gone to wait for Aunt Mara and   
Uncle Luke while Jacen, Arica and Friend of Jedi took a little walk.   
"Lets stop here Arica. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Arica   
nodded took off her survival pack opened it up pulled out a ration bar and   
began to eat. Jacen did the same and sighed.   
"What?" Arica asked as she gazed at her cousin.   
"Nothing. It's just that I would hate to think that my sweet, adorable   
baby   
cousin would be keeping something from me."   
Arica sighed. "Alright Jacen. What's up?"   
"Arica, I'm your friend right?"   
"I guess so."   
"Arica, why did you run away?"   
"I've already told you why Jacen."   
"Arica, angel, is there another reason why you ran away?" Arica looked   
away. Jacen knelt down to Arica, gently put his hand under her chin and   
stroked   
her cheek with his finger. "Arica, I love you. You can trust me." Arica   
looked   
deeply into Jacen's dark, brandy-brown eyes and melted. "Arica," Jacen   
whispered   
as he sat down, took her hands into his and looked at her. Arica sighed.   
"Remember those dreams I told you about."   
"Yes."   
"They're nightmares actually, and this person keeps calling me. I saw   
this   
place so that's why I'm here."   
"Arica when did these dreams start?"   
"Right after I came back from the Unknown regions and Yavin with   
Mommy and Daddy. Jacen, I'm scared." Arica whispered as she buried her face   
into   
Jacen's chest. Jacen wrapped his arms around Arica and pulled her close. They   
held each other close for a long moment, and finally Jacen let Arica go.   
"Arica, Arica," Jacen whispered as he tried to detach Arica's arms from   
around   
his chest, but Arica wouldn't let him go. "Arica, come on. I need to talk to   
you."   
Arica finally let go, then sat back on the ground and continued her meal.   
"Arica,   
nothing is going to happen to you. There is no reason for you to be so scared.   
  
Anakin and Jania are waiting for your parents right now and first thing   
tomorrow   
we're taking you back to Courscant and to your mom and dad." Arica looked up   
at   
Jacen in horror and jumped to her feet.   
"How could you!!!" she shrieked. "I trusted you!!"   
"Arica, your parents love you. They want to see you, hold you, talk to   
you...   
they love you and they want you to come home! I thought you said before that   
you   
wanted your Mommy?"   
"No! I'm not going back! I'm not!! Arica cried, grabbing her survival   
pack and   
backing away from Jacen.   
"Arica, honey, please listen," Jacen begged as he reached for Arica's leg   
but   
missed. Arica backed up even more. Jacen got onto his feet and started for   
her.   
"No!!" Arica screamed as she turned from Jacen and ran down the passage   
way.   
Jacen tried to catch her but he was too late. Arica was too fast, and she   
disappeared   
down the tunnel.   
Arica ran like the devil himself was after her. She ran deeper and deeper   
into the   
caves until she couldn't run anymore. Finally she collapsed to the ground and   
began to   
cry. She laid there for a few minutes, but suddenly she felt someone watching   
her, and   
a delicate hand began stroking her hair. Just like her Mommy used to do. Arica   
looked   
up and saw a medium sized woman standing beside her. Her hair was blond and   
her eyes were   
a piercing blue grey. At her waist there was a belt holding a lightsaber.   
Arica flipped   
onto her back and quickly scooted away.   
"Hello Arica," the woman cooed, walking toward her.   
"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Arica demanded, more   
irritated than   
scared.   
"I've always known you. I've been watching you for a long time, waiting   
for you   
to come to me." Arica looked at the woman for a moment, and then it hit her.   
She had   
heard that voice before in her dreams. Arica swallowed.   
"Are you the one that's been calling me?"   
"Yes. You don't need to be afraid of me, Arica. I won't hurt you. I'm   
your friend."   
"You are? Well, I don't trust anyone anymore."   
"I know how you feel, little one. I don't trust anyone either...except   
you."   
"Well, you haven't answered my question. Who are you and how do you know   
me?"   
"Everyone knows you, Arica Skywalker." At the mention of her last name   
Arica's   
eyes widened in surprise.   
"How do you know my last name?"   
"I told you. Everyone knows you. Besides, I know your daddy." At the   
mention of   
Luke Arica looked away and swallowed.   
"He's hurt you, hasn't he?"   
"Yes. But he's not the only one."   
"Yes, I know. Your mother, Mara Jade." At the mention of Mara Arica's   
mood darkened   
even more, turning into a bitter sadness. "I know how it is," the woman said   
soothingly.   
"Everyone says that they love you and need you then the next thing you know   
they're   
ignoring you and treating you badly. Then comes the real kicker. They dump   
you."   
"Tell me about it. They love you then they leave you," Arica spat,   
looking away.   
The woman was about to say something else when she heard Arica's tummy growl.   
"Hungry?" Arica looked at the woman and nodded.   
"Come on then. We''ll go to my palace and you can have anything you   
want."   
"Why are you being so nice to me? You still haven't told me your name,"   
Arica   
persisted, scooting back a little further.   
"I told you that I've been watching you and waiting for you. My name is   
Callista."   
Arica's eyes widened. "You're Callista? You're actually Callista." She   
sounded   
incredulous.   
"Yes. What have you heard about me?" Callista asked suspiciously.   
"Nothing...except that you used to be my daddy's friend." Callista closed   
her   
eyes and sighed.   
"Yes. I was once your daddy's friend." Arica was about to say something   
when   
Callista picked up Jacen and Friend of Jedi through the Force. "Come. We must   
go now."   
Callista declared, grabbing Arica's hand and pulling her along.   
"But why? Ow! You're hurting me!"   
"I have a surprise for you at my palace and if we don't hurry it won't be   
around   
anymore." At the mention of a surprise, Arica's natural curiosity got the   
better of her   
and she didn't fight Callista anymore during the trek back to Callista's   
palace.   
On the Falcon, Luke was in a restless sleep. He tossed and turned and   
soon he   
saw it. He was on a planet standing on an overlook with his heart pounding   
against   
his chest, looking at the landing pad when he saw her. The blond hair, the   
graceful   
walk, and last but not least, a lightsaber hanging from her belt.. Callista!   
Luke bolted straight up. Callista. She was back and she had Arica. He   
threw   
the covers back jumped off the couch and ran into the cockpit.   
"Luke, what in blazes--?!" Leia cried, looking up from the canopy.   
"How far are we from Nirauan?"   
"Not very far. Why?"   
"Let me know as soon as we land. I have to talk to Mara right away."   
"Luke, you're shaking like a frightened Tantauan, what is wrong?" Leia   
asked   
with concern in her voice.   
"Arica is in danger. I have to get to her right away."   
"Luke, calm down," Leia soothed, getting up out of the copilot's chair.   
She   
wrapped her arms around Luke and held him close. Luke calmed down and sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry...sorry. I had a nightmare."   
"They must of been some nightmare," Han said, watching Luke carefully.   
"Yeah, I just saw an old friend," Luke replied, sinking into Leia's chair   
  
and pulling her with him.   
"That must of been some friend," Han commented.   
"Yeah, look I'm going to go meditate. Call me when we land." Han nodded   
and Luke left the cockpit.   
"Wow...I haven't seen him this spooked in a long time."   
"I know. I've never seen him so scared. Not even when he couldn't find   
Mara,"   
Leia said as she got up to sit on Han's lap and snuggle into his chest.   
"What?" Han asked.   
"Umm...nothing," Leia whispered. Han was about to give Leia a kiss when   
the   
navcomputer beeped. Out the viewport, a familiar planet loomed before them.   
"Well, you might as well get Luke, 'cause we're here." Leia nodded, got   
up   
and went to get Luke.   
Down on the planet, the Wild Karrde had landed. Shada had gone out to   
explore   
while Karrde went to wake sleeping beauty. Karrde opened the door to his   
quarters   
and his heart almost stopped, for Mara was lying on the couch sound   
asleep...and   
looking so beautiful. Just like Arica. Arica. He hoped that the Queen of his   
Heart   
was okay. Because if anything had happened to her he would--   
Karrde never finished his thought for Mara was waking up.   
"Um hi," she whispered as she tried to get the sleep out of her eyes.   
Suddenly   
Karrde understood why Luke was so lucky. He got to wake up to Mara every   
morning.   
Karrde quickly cleared his head of the thought before Mara could pick up on it   
and   
smiled at her.   
"Hi. How are you feeling?"   
"Better," Mara replied, sitting up and stretching.   
"Well, we're at Nirauan. Ready to go and find your daughter?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be," Mara sighed, putting her blasters and   
lightsaber   
in their appropriate places, getting up and heading for the loading ramp.   
"Mara," Karrde called. She stopped at the door.   
"What?"   
"Good luck and be careful okay?" Mara smiled at him, then walked down the   
  
loading ramp and disappeared.   
A few minutes later, not to far behind, the Falcon made it's touch down.   
Han   
shut down the engines and lowered the loading ramp. Luke was out and on the   
ground   
like a flash.   
"Geez, you'd think he'd been cooped up for a month," Han muttered,   
walking down   
the ramp with Leia right behind him.   
"Shh," Leia whispered as she passed him and went to her brother's side.   
"So what now, Luke?"   
"Wow...I thought I would never see this place again," Luke murmured,   
putting his   
arm around Leia and pulling her close, secretly wishing that it was Mara he   
was holding.   
As if Han had picked up on his thoughts, he said, "Bring back a lot of   
memories   
kid?" Then he gently pulled Leia away from Luke and held her close.   
"Yeah," Luke replied, blushing slightly.   
"Okay, but let's get one thing straight. No personal floods, cutting into   
walls,   
and nearly drowning ourselves, alright?" Han declared teasingly.   
"And no getting engaged to strange women," Leia added teasingly, catching   
onto   
Han's mood. Luke looked at Han and Leia, then smiled and shook his head.   
Reaching out   
with the force Luke tried to find Mara and their daughter, and soon he felt   
someone   
reaching back.   
"Mara," Luke whispered   
"Are they here, Luke?" Leia asked.   
"Yes, they are here. All of them."   
"Arica too?" Han asked.   
"Arica, too," Luke whispered as he tried to control his fear. For even in   
the   
brief contact he'd had with her, he knew Callista had changed.   
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Han said. "Let's go get your daughter,   
Luke."   
Han started walking towards the canyon where the cave lay waiting.   
"No!" Luke cried. "I won't let you, Han. You brought me here, now I want   
you to   
take Leia and get out of here. Mara and I need to rescue Arica on our own.   
It's us she   
wants to rescue her. Not you and Leia. Plus Mara is a little sensitive about   
Leia right   
now." Luke cast a nervous glance at his sister.   
"Luke," Leia began, a touch of venom in her voice, "if this has anything   
to do   
with Arica coming to me and bonding with me, talking to me and being   
affectionate with   
me, then I'm sorry. But that is my niece out there all alone and scared and   
possibly   
in danger, along with my children, and I'll be kessled if you don't let me go   
after her   
and my babies."   
"That goes for me, too, Kid," Han chimed in as he pulled Leia closer.   
Luke sighed.   
"It's isn't going to be easy and it's going to be extremely dangerous."   
"We're with you kid. No matter what happens, alright?" Luke nodded and   
smiled   
"Thank you Han."   
"You're welcome. Now let's go find your wife and daughter." Luke nodded   
and took   
the lead as they headed into the cave.   
As she walked through the canyon, Mara considered starting to climbing   
when she   
felt something through the force. Mara drew her blaster and ignited her   
lightsaber, and   
was about to defend herself when she heard, "Aunt Mara don't shoot. It's us."   
Mara put   
down her weapons. Climbing over the rocks and running towards her were Jania   
and   
Anakin.   
"Jania, Anakin! Thank goodness you're alright," Mara cried as she opened   
her arms.   
The kids went into them and held their aunt close. Mara relaxed. "Where's   
Jacen?" she   
asked when they let her go.   
He's down at the cave a little ways with...Arica," Anakin replied   
studying his aunt.   
Mara closed her eyes and sighed.   
"Is she..?" Mara whispered.   
"She's fine, Aunt Mara. Not a single red hair on her head has been   
harmed," Jania   
assured her.   
Mara closed her eyes and slowly the tears began to fall. Her baby was   
alive and safe   
and with someone she loved. But soon she opened her eyes and wiped the tears   
away with   
her hand and sighed. "Can I see her?" she whispered.   
"Yes, come on, we'll take you to her," Jania replied as she led the way   
up the trail.   
Anakin smiled at Mara and reached for her hand. Mara took it and together   
they   
followed after Jania.   
In Callista's palace, Arica and Callista were in Arica's room talking.   
"Wow, this is all mine?"   
"It sure is. I told you I've been expecting you. So I prepared this room   
especially for you. So what do you want to do next?" Before Arica could   
answer a   
lizard-like creature with big red eyes and rows of very sharp teeth slithered   
into   
the room and went right up to Arica. Arica shrieked, jumped onto her bed and   
stood   
at the head of it.   
"Arica, are you scared of my little friend? He won't hurt you. Gotham,   
say   
hello to Arica."   
"Hello Arica," the creature said.   
"Hi," Arica whispered, sitting on her bed and hesitantly reached her hand   
down   
to the creature. The creature was about to lick her when threatening chirps   
and   
flapping wings filled the room. Arica looked up saw, going after the creature   
and   
Callista was Friend of Jedi.   
"Stop it!!" Arica cried, going after Friend of Jedi. Sensing Arica's   
distress   
through the force, the Qom Qae landed by Arica and chirped angrily at   
Callista.   
"It's okay," Callista told the Qom Qae through the Force. "I'm a friend   
of   
Arica s father. I'm not going to hurt her." Friend of Jedi looked at Callista,   
then   
at Arica with his beady black eyes.   
"It's okay," Arica said quietly as she stroked Friend of Jedi's soft,   
smooth   
skin. Friend of Jedi looked at Arica, then at Callista, then flew up to   
Arica's bed   
curtains and hid among them.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was following me, or that he would   
attack you   
like that."   
"It's alright. No harm done," Callista said quietly to Arica, but   
silently   
sending a glare in Friend of Jedi's direction. Through the Force, she sent to   
him,   
*You hurt me. And you'll never see you friend again. Got it?* Friend of   
Jedi   
barred his teeth and let out a soft chirp.   
"Now tell me what you would like to do," Callista said, turning her   
attention   
back to Arica.   
"How about Sabacc? My Uncle Han taught me to play. I can teach you."   
"Well how about another time, okay? I just remembered that I have some   
pressing   
business I have to do. Why don't you play with your toys and Gotham and I'll   
see you at   
dinner, okay?"   
"Okay," Arica replied dejectedly.   
"I'm sorry, my little Jedi. I promise that nothing will come between us   
after   
today okay? You can trust me."   
"Alright." Arica walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the game of   
space   
chess. She went about setting it up.   
"Until later, my little Jedi. Gotham, take care of our little guest,   
alright?"   
"Yes Master."   
Callista bent closer to Gotham so Arica wouldn't hear her next words.   
"And make   
sure she behaves herself, and don't let her out of your sight or else."   
"Yes, Master." And with that Callista walked out of the door and closed   
it   
behind her.   
Luke, Han and Leia had just picked up Mara's trail when Luke stopped.   
"What is it Luke?" Leia asked.   
"Do you feel that?"   
"Feel what?" Leia asked. Luke closed his eyes reached out with the Force.   
That's   
when he felt it. Something turning along his face and chest. And then...   
"Come to me, Luke," It whispered. Luke kept his eyes closed for a moment,   
but then   
it was gone.   
"Luke? Luke, are you okay?" Leia asked, walking around Luke so she could   
see his   
face.   
"I'm fine Leia. Just fine. But we have to find Mara and soon. Time is   
running out."   
Han looked at Leia and shrugged.   
"Now take it easy, Luke. There's no reason to get spooked. Is there?" Han   
asked,   
directing his question more at Leia than at Luke.   
"I don't know...Luke, what is it?"   
"I felt someone calling me, trying to touch me. Just like Mara does   
sometimes   
when we're alone."   
"It's Mara, Luke. It has to be, right?" Han asked. Luke shook his head.   
"It's different from Mara. Less warm and more aggressive."   
"More aggressive than Mara? That is impossible." Han muttered   
indignantly.   
"Mara is a different person when she does this kind of stuff, Han. She's   
more gentle." Then under his breath he added, "And that is what drives me   
absolutely   
crazy."   
"What was that kid?" Han asked as he studied Luke.   
"Um...nothing. It's getting late. We better find Mara."   
"Getting a little anxious, aren't we kid?" Han commented with a wry smile   
on his   
face. Luke sighed.   
"Han, will you cut it out? I haven't seen my wife in two days and I want   
to know   
if she's alright."   
"She's fine. You said so yourself. Besides, you just talked to her."   
"Communicating by Holonet isn't exactly the same, Han. Besides, I miss   
her." Before   
Han could say anything Leia got on his case.   
"Now, Han," she scolded. "Leave him alone. Besides, you're the same way   
when you   
haven't seen me in a long time." She looked at Han accusingly, but with a hint   
of teasing   
in her eyes. Han sighed and backed off.   
"Alright, alright. Jedi. They can't even take a joke," Han mumbled as he   
walked   
ahead. Luke and Leia shook their heads and followed Han.   
Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, Mara, Anakin, and Jania and had reached the   
cave when   
Jacen came into view. "Jacen!" Jania called.   
"Jacen, what happened to you?" Mara demanded as she looked at her nephew   
and pulled   
him close. Jacen wrapped his arms around his aunt's waist and held her close.   
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Mara. I tried to stop her and talk to her, but she ran   
from me.   
I'm sorry," Jacen repeated, burying his face in Mara's neck.   
"Jacen, what are you talking about? Where is Arica?" Mara asked with fear   
gripping   
her heart. Jacen let Mara go whipped his eyes and faced his Aunt. Everyone sat   
down as   
Mara tried to calm down.   
"Okay, Jacen what happened?" Mara repeated quietly.   
"I took Arica for a walk so I could spend some time with her and to talk   
to her. I   
made the mistake of telling her why I wanted to talk to her and that Jania and   
Anakin   
were waiting for you and Uncle Luke to show up and take her home."   
"Oh, Jacen you didn't!!" Jania cried, giving her brother an exasperated   
look.   
"I did. I tried to stop her, but now I can't find her. I've looked   
everywhere.   
She's gone. Aunt Mara, I'm sorry," Jacen watched his Aunt. Mara closed her   
eyes and   
tried not to cry. She had been so close. If only she could of gotten here   
faster she   
might have found her daughter. She would have held her close for along time.   
Sensing her Aunts heartbreak, Jania got up and tried to put her arm   
around her,   
but Mara wouldn't let her.   
"Let me know when your Uncle Luke gets here okay? I need to be alone."   
"Uncle Luke is coming?" Anakin asked with fear in his voice.   
"Yes. Why?"   
"Oh, nothing," Anakin replied, sharing a quick look with his brother and   
sister.   
Not wanting to deal with it, Mara gave her niece and nephews an angry look.   
"Look guys, whatever you've done, keep it to yourselves, okay? I have a   
horrible   
headache and I don't feel good either so I'm not in the mood for any of your   
mischief."   
They nodded and Mara got up and left their little group to go be alone.   
"What's with her?" Anakin asked, looking hurt.   
"She's lost her daughter and her daughter's love, Anakin. Plus, she's not   
feeling   
well. So give her a break, okay?"   
"Whatever," Anakin muttered as he went off to practice training. Jania   
looked at   
Jacen and sighed.   
"I can't believe you lost her, Jacen. How could you be so irresponsible?"   
  
"I don't know. I was just trying to make her feel better and get her to   
talk to me."   
"Oh yeah. Telling her that her mom and dad are coming for her when she is   
as mad at   
them and as scared of them as she is really helped Jacen."   
"I'm sorry. I'm not as perfect as you okay? So lay off!!" Jacen yelled,   
getting up   
off the rock and walked away. Jania threw a rock in Jacen's direction and   
sighed.   
"I can't believe he could be so stupid," Jania muttered to herself as she   
walked   
back and forth trying to relieve some of the anger. She paced for a while   
before she   
finally calmed down. Then she collected her thoughts and emotions together and   
went to   
find Jacen.   
Not to far away Mara was cleaning off in the nice cool stream when she   
heard a strange voice. *Hello Mara.*   
*Who are you?* Mara asked through the Force as she got into a nice clean   
outfit   
that she had brought with her.   
*Hmmm...wouldn't you like to know?* the voice taunted.   
*Oh, you want to play rough huh?* Mara shot back.   
*You have no idea. I've got her. Come and get her if you think you can,*   
the voice   
mocked her.   
Then it hit her. *You have Arica.* Mara gritted her teeth in her rage.   
*If you   
touch one strand of red hair on her head I'll hunt you down so fast that you   
won't know   
what hit you.*   
*Mmmm...* It seemed that the voice was laughing at her. *Come on then.   
Give it your   
best shot.*   
*Don't worry,* Mara hissed. *I will.*   
*Then I shall be seeing you.* Before Mara could say anything more, the   
voice was   
gone. Mara pulled on her boots, then grabbed her brush out of her survival   
pack and   
began to yank it angrily through her hair. She fumed for a long moment, but   
soon there was   
a new presence in the Force. This one warm and familiar.   
"Luke," Mara whispered as she redid her hair, dusted herself off, and   
headed toward   
the main part of the cave.   
Luke Leia and Han had arrived at the entrance of the cave. Luke was about   
to reach   
out through to Force to see where everyone was when Jania appeared.   
"Jania!" Leia cried as she opened her arms.   
"Hi, Mom," Jania responded, running to Leia's waiting arms.   
"Darling, I've been worried sick about you and your brothers."   
"Oh Mom. I'm 21 years old I can take care of myself."   
"Speaking of taking care of yourself," Han said to his daughter, "you and   
your   
brothers have a lot of explaining to do." Jania nodded as the three of them   
went to find   
Jacen and Anakin. Luke was about to follow them when he sensed someone through   
the Force.   
"Hello Luke." Luke turned around and there standing in the entrance to   
one of the   
pathways was--   
"Mara." He crossed the space separating them in seconds and pulled her   
into his arms.   
He gave her a long passionate kiss hello. Mara sank into his embrace and Luke   
held her   
close. They kissed for awhile and finally Mara pulled away.   
"We better get to the others," she whispered, pushing him away gently as   
she tried   
to head back to the rest of the group, but Luke pulled her back. Mara went   
back into   
his arms as he hugged her again.   
"Luke, what's wrong?" Mara whispered as she snuggled into his neck and   
kissed him.   
"Nothing...it's just that I've missed you so much and when I woke up and   
found you   
gone I was so scared. I thought that I'd lost you too." Mara sighed.   
"I'm sorry that I scared you Luke. I love you, really, I do."   
"I know," Luke whispered, "I know."   
"Come on, we need to get to the others. They're probably wondering where   
we are."   
Mara pushed herself gently out of Luke's embrace and headed to the other end   
of the cave,   
her hand in his.   
In a palace not too far away, Arica was getting ready for bed in her   
chambers when   
there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, pulling her nightshirt   
over her   
head as the door opened. In came a twelve year old boy. He was rather tall and   
very good   
looking, with curly brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes Arica had ever   
seen. He   
was carrying some food and drink into her room on a tray.   
"Hi," he said. "Callista thought you would be hungry since you barely   
touched your   
dinner." He placed the tray by Arica, watching her with those eyes. Suddenly   
startled by   
something she saw in them, Arica jumped and moved back to the head of her bed.   
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked. "Are you scared of me? Don't worry,   
I'm not   
going to hurt you."   
Arica reached out through the Force. Sensing no danger from this boy, she   
relaxed a   
bit. "Sorry," she apologized. "You just sort of remind me of someone that I've   
seen in my   
dreams...well, nightmares, actually"   
"Parck? Right. I get that a lot."   
"Are you related to him or something? Because you almost look exactly   
like him."   
"No, I'm not. I'm actually the son of the Jedi Prince Ken."   
"You are the son of the Jedi Prince?!!"   
"Yes, but that was before she came.   
"She?" The boy nodded.   
"Callista. About five years ago she landed on my home planet and my dad   
finished her   
training as a Jedi, but something went wrong. She came here and made   
connections with Fel   
and Parck. She took me away from my family. Just like she took you."   
"She didn't take me. I came to here at my own free will and she's my   
friend."   
"Whatever you say, Princess," the boy whispered as he looked at Arica   
once more.   
Arica shrugged and turned away, sitting down on her bed and taking down   
her hair.   
She shook it out, letting the curls cascade down her back as she began to   
brush it.   
The boy was transfixed. Sensing him looking at her, Arica looked back.   
"What are you staring at?"   
"Wow," the boy whispered. He had never seen anyone as beautiful or as   
exotic as   
Arica. Arica let out a exasperated sigh.   
"Do you really want to know the real reason I came to you tonight?" he   
finally said.   
"Why?" Arica asked as she continued to brush her brilliant red hair.   
"I wanted to see if everyone is right."   
"Right about what?" Arica asked suspiciously.   
"That the daughter of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade is as   
beautiful as   
they say she is."   
Arica stopped, looking at him with her dark penetrating aqua eyes. The   
boy started   
trembling.   
"Well?" Arica whispered with a hint of amusement in her voice.   
"They're right. You are very beautiful, Princess." Arica blushed and the   
boy sighed.   
Arica reached for a piece of food when she accidently brushed her hand against   
his and an   
electric chemistry shot through them both. *It's like we're supposed to be   
together,* he   
thought as Arica pulled her hand away from his. Not knowing what to make of   
this, Arica   
sat on her bed and studied the boy. Before she could say anything the boy   
said;   
"I've got to go. Callista will be looking for me."   
"Wait. Don't you want to play sabacc or space chess? My uncle Han taught   
me how to   
play and I could teach you." Arica said, fighting off the loneliness that had   
been eating   
at her. She got off her bed and came towards him.   
"No, I've got to go," the boy replied, backing out of the room.   
"Wait! What is your name?"   
"My name is Jori. Goodnight, Princess."   
"Goodnight," Arica whispered, and just like that he was gone. Arica   
pulled the covers   
down on her bed and crawled in. She grabbed a little bit of food and drink and   
slowly consumed   
her dinner. Friend of Jedi came down from his hiding place, landed on Arica's   
knees and let   
out a series of chirps as he flapped his wings.   
Arica looked at the Qom Qae, not needing the Force to guess what those   
chirps were about.   
"I know what he's a stranger and you don't like strangers around me, but I   
think he's   
nice. Besides, I think he's kind of cute. For a boy." Friend of Jedi let out   
louder chirps and   
flapped his wings again.   
"I know my parents don't like me near strangers, especially my mother.   
But he's the only   
friend I have besides Callista, so--" Friend of Jedi let out a squawk and   
flapped his wings   
even harder.   
"You're crazy as he is. Callista is my friend and she would never hurt   
me." Friend of   
Jedi let out a series of sad chirps and looked at Arica pleadingly. Before   
Arica could   
answer, a sudden wave of sleepiness overcame her and clogged her mind. She   
fell back onto   
her bed instantly fell asleep. Friend of Jedi let out frantic chirps and flew   
around the   
room looking for a way out. He knew must somehow, someway, find Master   
Skywalker and his   
beloved companion Mara Jade. Then he remembered Arica's family...yes he would   
find them.   
Surely they would know how to get Master Skywalker.   
Then Friend of Jedi heard the door begin to open, and searched for a   
place to hide.   
He flew up to Arica's bed curtains and settled onto the poles holding the   
curtains up and   
waited. The door opened and Callista entered the room. Friend of Jedi barred   
his teeth   
and waited. Callista walked over to the tray and inspected it. Good...she had   
eaten it.   
Callista looked at Arica as she slept peacefully.   
She sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Arica's long, gorgeous   
red hair when   
a strange feeling came over her. A little bit of something she hadn't felt for   
a long time.   
Callista kept looking at Arica, thinking *she's so much like her father, yet   
so different.*   
She was strong in the Force, even more so than her father. Maybe...*no, I   
won't!* Callista   
thought, and just like that the little ebbing was gone.   
Callista looked at Arica once more and whispered, "Sleep well, my little   
Jedi, for   
tomorrow your training begins." Callista stood up and headed for the door, and   
just as she   
was about to close it she noticed Friend of Jedi swoop down right towards her.   
He flew out   
the door and disappeared. Gotham slithered up to her side.   
"Should we go after it, Master?"   
"No. Let the Qom Qae go. He'll bring Skywalker and Mara Jade to us and   
then they   
will be mine."   
"Yes, Master."   
"Oh, and go tell Fel and Parck that their prize will soon be here."   
"Yes, Master, I will go." Callista nodded and the creature disappeared.   
Callista looked   
at Arica and her heart ached, for she knew that Arica could have been hers if   
she hadn't---   
*No, it's his fault!* He was the one that saw her and didn't come after   
her, and then   
forgot her. Probably because he had already been falling in love with *her.*   
Mara Jade. Mara   
Jade. Callista remembered her from the brief lunch they'd had together on   
Yavin four, and   
when she and her yalsamari had secretly went to see Luke right after Arica had   
been born.   
And no doubt about it, Arica had indeed taken after the emperor's hand, both   
in beauty and   
in wit. Well, she would put and end to that, and then and only then would she   
and Arica   
rule the galaxy.   
Meanwhile, at the entrance to the cave with a fire burning bright, Han,   
Leia, Jania,   
Jacen, and Anakin were talking when Luke and Mara showed up and joined the   
group.   
"Hi guys," Leia greeted them warmly. Mara looked at Leia with her   
eyebrows raised   
and a certain look was in her eyes. Leia shifted her gaze to Luke.   
"Hi, is everything okay here?" Luke asked as he sat down on a big rock.   
He pulled Mara   
down next to him and held her close. Mara let her hair down and shook it out,   
then rested   
her head on Luke's shoulder and snuggled into him. Luke and Han looked at each   
other and   
both smiled.   
"Yes, everything is fine here," Han said, "but Jania, Jacen and Anakin   
have something   
to say to you, don't you?" Han looked at his children.   
"Yes we do," Jacen replied, "Uncle Luke, we're sorry that we took your   
ship without   
asking." Luke looked at his niece and nephews and sighed.   
"I forgive you, but don't you ever do something like that again without   
asking me first,   
alright?"   
"Well, you did say we could borrow it in an emergency," Anakin chimed in,   
"and I call   
a little ten year old girl running away from home an emergency."   
"Yes I guess you're right," Luke conceded. At the mention of Arica, Jacen   
hung his head   
and sighed. Luke looked at his oldest nephew.   
"Jacen, are you alright?" Luke whispered as he looked at Jacen. Jacen   
looked back and   
swallowed hard.   
"I lost Arica, Uncle Luke. She's gone and it's all my fault. I took Arica   
for a walk   
this morning to talk to her, and most of all to spend time with her so she   
would know that she   
was loved...at least by me. But I made the mistake of telling her why I wanted   
to talk to her   
and that you and Aunt Mara were probably coming for her to take her home and   
she bolted. I   
tried to stop her, Uncle Luke, really I did. But she ditched me and I couldn't   
find her. I   
looked everywhere. The girl has literally disappeared. I've let you down. I'm   
sorry." Luke   
let out a heavy sigh.   
"It's not your fault, Jacen. You shouldn't have told her that it was   
possible that we   
were coming for her, but Arica can be very difficult to handle sometimes. Like   
someone else   
I know," he added as he tightened his grip around Mara. "But I don't blame   
you, okay?" Jacen   
nodded and his sister gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.   
Han was about to say something when--"What do you mean that I can be   
difficult? I'm   
never difficult," Mara squawked as she shook Luke's arm away. But her eyes   
were twinkling   
with   
amusement, and Luke let out a little growl as he seized her and yanked her   
back to him again.   
Leia looked at Han and he wrapped his arms around Leia and pulled her close.   
After a pause, Anakin said, "We've got to find her Uncle Luke."   
"I agree. Don't worry Anakin. We will." Anakin nodded and headed off to   
his bedroll.   
"Speaking of Arica, Jania and I have something to tell you," Jacen said,   
glancing at   
his sister. But Jania shook her head.   
"What is it?" Mara asked.   
"Um nothing," Jacen said, thrown off by Jania's reaction. "Never mind."   
"Don't tell me never mind, Jacen. I'm not in the mood," Mara admonished,   
leaning   
forward a bit, giving Jacen a warning look. Jania looked at her Aunt Mara with   
concern.   
"Are you alright Aunt Mara?" Jania asked.   
"I'm fine, Jania. Now what do you and Jacen have to tell us?"   
"Something is wrong with Arica."   
"We know that. She wouldn't have run away if there wasn't," Luke said as   
he drew Mara   
back to him.   
"There's something else, Uncle Luke. I don't know what it is but we've   
got to find her   
and fast."   
"But we don't even know where to look."   
"Well, wherever she is," Han interjected, "I want to make one thing clear   
to the two   
of you. As I said before, there will be no floods, cutting into walls to   
destroy a clone,   
or nearly drowning ourselves, alright?"   
"Yeah and no falling in love or getting engaged to strange women, Luke,"   
Leia added   
teasingly.   
"He better not!!" Mara growled, giving Luke a hug and passing her   
wedding band in   
front of him. Luke gently let Mara go, walked outside, and disappeared. Mara   
looked at Han.   
He shrugged, but then Leia went after Luke. Mara got up and followed, but   
stopped at the   
entrance of the cave. She watched them carefully. Leia gently touched Luke's   
arm. Luke   
opened his arms, Leia went into them and Luke pulled her close. Mara took one   
look at Leia   
and Luke and the ache in her heart grew. Mara turned away and came back to the   
fire, sitting   
back down on her chosen rock. She sighed.   
Han sat back up and studied Mara. "Hey, you okay?"   
"I'm losing him Han. First she gets my daughter, and now she's got   
Luke."   
"Hey, hold it right there, sister. Leia hasn't stolen anybody. Arica came   
to Leia, not   
the other way around. And as for Luke, he and Leia are twins they share a   
unique bond,   
so get over it." Mara got up and headed down one of the other passages. Han   
closed his   
eyes and sighed.   
"Mara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he called as he   
got up and   
went to talk to Mara. Jacen and Jania looked at each other, sighed and headed   
off to bed.   
Outside of the cave with the stars twinkling above, Luke and Leia were   
talking.   
"Luke what's wrong?" Leia whispered.   
"Arica is in danger, Leia. And I know who's after her."   
"Who?"   
"Callista," Luke replied quietly. Leia gasped.   
"Luke, are you sure? Callista disappeared a long time ago."   
"It's her. Remember when I came into the cockpit of the Falcon all   
freaked out and I   
said I felt someone through the force, but it wasn't Mara?"   
"Yes."   
"It was Callista. I know it was her. No one, not even Mara, can make me   
feel this way.   
That's how I know it's her." Luke tried to control the growing ache and   
emotions in his head.   
"Luke, you have to tell Mara."   
"Why did she have to come back, Leia? How did she find me? All these   
years I thought   
she was gone. Now she's back and she wants Arica and me."   
"I know why she wants you, but why would she want Arica?" Leia asked.   
"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Luke whispered as he gazed up at   
the stars. Leia   
put her arm around him comfortingly and snuggled into his side as together   
they watched the   
stars.   
Up in the sky Friend of Jedi had been flying and was about to go in for a   
landing for   
a rest when he saw a light by the cave. He headed for it.   
Luke and Leia were about to go inside when Luke heard a familiar voice in   
his head.   
"Master Skywalker," the voice called. Luke looked down and there on one   
of the rocks   
was a familiar shape.   
"Hello, Child of Winds," Luke greeted him through the Force.   
"You must come with me. Your daughter is in great danger--"   
"Arica? You've seen Arica?"   
"Yes, you must come now. Is your beloved companion Mara Jade here?"   
"Yes. She's back in the cave."   
"Good, bring her with you. We're running out of time." Luke nodded and   
disappeared   
Han and Mara were talking when Luke walked in. Han got up put his hand on   
Mara's   
shoulder gave her a half smile and disappeared.   
"What was that all about?" Luke asked as he came up behind Mara and tried   
to pull   
her close, but Mara wouldn't let him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luke whispered   
trying to   
reach Mara through the force, she shut him out.   
"Excuse me," Mara said coldly, walking past Luke and disappearing into   
the night.   
Luke was about to go after her when Han stopped him.   
"Let her go, kid."   
"What did you say to her Han?" Luke demanded indignantly.   
"I'm sorry. I opened my big mouth."   
"What happened?" Luke asked again, this time with a touch of annoyance   
creeping   
into his voice.   
"Mara saw you and Leia being all, well, you know how you and Leia can be.   
Mara got   
a little jealous."   
"A little?!" Luke echoed.   
"Alright, a lot. She said some things about Leia, I got hot under the   
collar and I   
said some things that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry kid."   
"What did she say? I mean about Leia."   
"She feels like she's losing you Luke. She accused Leia of stealing you   
and Arica away   
from her."   
"Whoa..." Luke whispered.   
"Something is up with Mara. She knows you're hiding something from her   
and it's   
tearing her apart," Han explained quietly. Luke looked at Han and sighed.   
"I better go and talk to her."   
"Good luck," Han said, and Luke gave him a half-hearted smile as he went   
to follow Mara.   
He distinctly heard Han add, muttering under his breath, "You're gonna need   
it."   
Not to far away Mara was sitting up on the mountain, looking at the Hand   
of Thrawn   
and playing with her wedding band when she heard her name through the Force.   
It was Luke.   
She decided not to answer.   
"Mara?" came Luke's voice, this time rather loudly. Mara sighed and was   
about to   
respond when she heard a soft chirp.   
"Hello Mara Jade." Mara looked over to a bush of thorns and saw that   
perched in the   
middle of it was Friend of Jedi.   
"Hello, Child of Winds," Mara replied through the Force.   
"My name is Friend of Jedi now," the QomQae replied proudly.   
"Your sire gave in, huh?"   
"Yes," the QomQae chirped quietly. Mara nodded and Friend of Jedi studied   
her. "What   
is wrong, Jaded of Mara?" he asked as he flew out of the bush and landed   
beside her.   
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand," Mara replied quietly for she didn't   
want to talk   
to anyone about her feelings about Luke, especially not Friend of Jedi.   
The Qom Qae eyed her thoughtfully, and then said, "Master Skywalker is   
looking for you."   
"I know."   
"Why do you not answer him?"   
"Because I don't particularly want to right now."   
"Why? Did Master Skywalker hurt you somehow?" Friend of Jedi asked   
anxiously.   
Mara didn't answer. Before Friend of Jedi could say anything more, Mara got up   
and   
walked down the mountain. Before Friend of Jedi could go after her Luke showed   
up.   
"Hello Friend of Jedi," Luke said, surprised.   
"Hello."   
"Have you seen Mara? She was up here just a few seconds ago."   
"She just left." Luke let out a heavy sigh. "Master Skywalker?"   
"Yes?"   
"What's wrong with Mara Jade?"   
"She's hurting, Friend of Jedi."   
"Hurting from what?"   
"It's hard to explain in words that you would understand."   
"Oh," the Qom Qae chirped softly. "Perhaps you could try, Master   
Skywalker."   
Luke looked at the Qom Qae. He remembered a long time ago a lesson he had   
learned   
from Ben Kenobi--always be kind. So out of kindness for this creature that had   
helped   
Mara and himself so much, he began an attempt to explain.   
Back at the cave, Mara had returned and went to see if Jania, Jacen, and   
Anakin were awake when she heard her name. She turned around and realized that   
  
Anakin was wide awake, staring at her from his bedroll.   
"Anakin, you should be asleep," Mara said as she walked over to Anakin   
and laid   
down beside him.   
"I can't sleep. I'm--"   
"You're what?"   
"I'm worried about Arica. Where did she go?" Mara smiled.   
"I'm worried, too Anakin. And I wish I knew."   
"We've got to find her Aunt Mara. I'm beginning to really worry about her   
and it's   
driving me crazy," Anakin said anxiously. Mara was about to say something when   
she heard   
the twins chime in.   
"It's driving us crazy too, Aunt Mara," Jania said. "Who knows what   
horrible things   
could be happening to her?" She and Jacen sat up on their bedrolls and looked   
at Mara. Mara   
thought a moment, got up and sighed.   
"Alright you guys, let's go. Get your survival packs together, but be   
quiet because we   
don't want to wake anybody up. Meet me outside in 5 minutes."   
"Wait a minute," Jania asked, "don't we want to wait for Uncle Luke?"   
"No," Mara replied quietly, quickly looking away from the children. They   
exchanged   
worried looks with one other. Aunt Mara not waiting for Uncle Luke. Something   
was wrong.   
Picking her niece and nephews thoughts through the Force, Mara shook her   
head. "Just   
get your survival packs ready okay?" Mara whispered, not wanting to make eye   
contact with   
any of them.   
"But we don't know where Arica is or who has her," Jacen pointed out.   
"I know. But I know two people who might," Mara replied with a sort of   
murderous   
look in her eyes. Jania, Jacen, and Anakin looked at each other and smiled.   
Now this was   
the Aunt Mara they all knew and loved. They made haste to get ready, being as   
quiet as   
humanly possible.   
A few minutes later, Friend of Jedi and Luke had come back when Luke felt   
that   
something was wrong. Luke signaled for Friend of Jedi to stop, and he   
obediently landed   
on a stalagmite. Luke went in to find Mara. He flipped on his glow rod and   
looked around   
only to realize with a creeping dread that Mara was gone...again.   
Friend of Jedi flew in after him and landed on a nearby rock. He let out   
a small   
sad chirp as he watched the great Jedi Master sitting on his empty bedroll,   
alone, and   
trying to calm down.   
"Where is Mara Jade, Master Skywalker?" Friend of Jedi whispered through   
the Force.   
"She's gone," Luke replied, finally getting up and dusting himself off.   
"Gone where?"   
"She's gone to get Arica, Friend of Jedi," Luke replied, heading toward   
where Leia   
and her family were supposed to be.   
"Are you alright, Master Skywalker?" Luke let out a heavy sigh.   
"Yes, I'm okay," Luke assured the little Qom Qae.   
"You really love her, don't you?" The Qom Qae asked.   
"Yes I do," Luke responded with an growing ache in his heart.   
"Then why aren't you going after her?" Friend of Jedi asked.   
"I am. I just have to check on my family first." Luke made his way over   
to where   
the twins and Anakin were supposed to be, but when he got there he realized   
that they   
were gone. Luke smiled and shook his head.   
"At least now I know that Mara isn't alone," Luke muttered to himself   
with mixture of   
amusement and annoyance in his voice. Friend of Jedi was about to say   
something when Leia   
and Han joined them, awakened by the disturbance.   
"Oh no. Not again!" Han sighed as he came up to Luke. Leia started   
laughing.   
"What?" Luke and Han replied looking at Leia.   
"Now this is the Mara Jade I know. She's taken the twins and Anakin and   
gone to look   
for Arica."   
"But how? Mara doesn't know where Arica is," Han complained.   
"No, but she thinks some old friends of ours might. She's going after   
Parck and Fel,"   
Luke realized.   
"You've got to be kidding me. What if they do have Arica and they are   
waiting for   
her?" Han demanded.   
"Then I feel sorry for Fel and Parck," Leia answered. "If they do have   
Arica, they're   
going to have one angry Jedi Knight on their hands. And an angry mother."   
"Which spells trouble," Han said, remembering how angry Leia got when her   
children   
were threatened or taken from her. Mara would be ten times worse, Han thought   
to himself   
and grimaced.   
Picking up Han's last thought, Luke nodded. "Right. Come on we better get   
going. Friend   
of Jedi, let's go." The Qom Qae followed as the three of them headed out into   
the night.   
About half-way to the Hand of Thrawn, Jacen, Jania, and Anakin could   
barely keep their   
eyes open. "Aunt Mara, are we there yet?" Anakin asked as he tried to keep his   
eyes open.   
Mara sighed.   
"Alright guys, we'll stop for tonight." Mara set down her pack and   
unrolled her bedmat.   
The kids followed suit and got ready for bed while Mara got a fire going. A   
few minutes later,   
everyone was settling in to go to sleep when Jacen noticed that Mara wasn't   
joining them.   
"Aunt Mara, aren't you going to bed?" Jacen asked quietly.   
"No, you go ahead. I'll keep watch. Besides, I don't think I'll be able   
to sleep   
tonight." Jania and Anakin nodded and quickly fell asleep , but Jacen studied   
his Aunt.   
"You want me to stay up with you?" Jacen offered as he got up and sat   
across from   
Mara.   
"I don't need protection," Mara assured him, "but if you want to stay up   
with me   
that's fine."   
"That's not what I meant," Jacen said as he leaned against a nearby rock   
and settled   
in. Mara and Jacen sat in silence for awhile when Jacen noticed that Mara was   
playing with   
her wedding band. There was a sad, lonesome look on her face.   
"Aunt Mara?"   
"What?" Mara whispered.   
"Why did you leave Uncle Luke?"   
"It's hard to explain Jacen."   
"Are you mad at him?" Jacen asked cautiously, for he knew he was treading   
on   
dangerous ground. Mara thought a moment and sighed.   
"Go to sleep Jacen, alright?" Mara said tiredly, not really wanting to   
talk to   
Jacen about any of it. She played with her ring even more. Jacen was about to   
do what   
his aunt told him to do when he felt the need to say;   
"He loves you, you know." Mara was silent and Jacen pressed on, taking it   
as a good   
sign. "And he thinks that you two make a pretty good team, too." Sensing that   
her nephew   
wasn't about to give up, Mara closed her eyes and sighed.   
"We used to, but now I'm not so sure anymore." Mara looked away from   
Jacen so he   
wouldn't she the tears that were threatening to fall.   
"Aunt Mara, you and Uncle Luke make a great team. Don't leave him,   
please. We all love   
you, but especially Uncle Luke. It would kill him if you disappeared. I've   
never seen him   
in love with anyone as much as he's in love with you. I mean that. Come on,   
Aunt Mara,   
please stay, please?" Jacen begged as he tried to reach out to his aunt, but   
she wouldn't   
let him. Jacen sighed.   
"The family wouldn't be the same without you." Jacen whispered as he   
scooted closer   
to his aunt and tried to hug her. Mara didn't move and Jacen was about to try   
something else   
when he felt someone behind him, watching him. Jacen looked over and there   
standing in the   
shadows was Luke. Luke signaled for Jacen to move, and Jacen obeyed. He   
realized that his   
parents were behind Uncle Luke and went to join them. Luke walked over to Mara   
and pulled   
her close. Mara wiggled out of Luke's grasp and Luke sighed.   
"Mara, we need to talk," Luke whispered as he took her hand in his.   
Mara let out an heavy sigh and let Luke pull her up. Together they walked   
off into   
the darkness.   
They walked for a bit with only the moon and stars lighting the path.   
Luke found a nice   
big rock that had a nice view of the moon and stars, sat down and pulled Mara   
down beside him.   
Luke turned towards Mara and tried to hold her hand but Mara pulled it away   
and turned so Luke   
wouldn't see her face.   
"Mara what's going on? Why did you leave me like that? Sweetheart...are   
you thinking   
of leaving me?" Mara didn't answer and Luke sighed. He tried again. "Mara,   
what's wrong? I   
need you and I love you." Luke whispered as he snuggled his face into Mara's   
hair. He got his   
arms around her and held fast when Mara struggled, unwilling to let go again.   
Finally, she   
stopped fighting and sighed.   
"You need me? Yeah, right. All you seem to be needing and loving is   
Leia," Mara   
snarled. In surprise, Luke's grip slackened and she took the opportunity to   
move away from   
him, getting to the other end of the rock and gazing up at the stars.   
"Well well, do I detect a note of jealousy?" Luke teased gently as he   
crawled over   
to Mara's side. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to   
message her   
shoulders and neck.   
"I'm serious Luke," Mara replied as she tried not to give in to the   
emotions that were   
swirling around inside her.   
"Mara, Leia is my sister. You know that. She isn't a threat to you. I   
loved her once,   
yes, but that was before I knew that she was my sister. Mara, what has come   
over you?"   
"Nothing."   
"Nothing? Oh come on, Mara, what's the matter?" Luke whispered as he   
leaned over   
and gently gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Mara wiped it off and sighed.   
"If you love me so much, why are you hiding things from me? I saw you   
holding and   
talking to Leia and I know you know who or what has Arica and you're not   
telling me. And   
another thing--I can't believe you let her go. If you went looking for her   
right after we   
found out she was missing or would have at least let ME go after her, maybe I   
would have   
found my baby and she would be home safe in my arms tonight instead of out   
here somewhere."   
She paused, taking a big breath before finally letting him have it. "I don't   
understand why   
you can talk to Leia and not to me, especially when it's about our daughter. I   
know I've   
got a temper, Luke and you're only protecting me in that incredibly   
overprotective way of   
yours, but Arica is OURS, Luke. Not yours and Leia's, OURS. I'm her mother   
whether anybody   
likes it or not." She finally stopped, but her green eyes still blazed with   
anger. She   
used a few Jedi calming techniques to slow down her breathing.   
They sat in silence for a moment.   
"Are you finished?" Luke finally asked quietly. Mara nodded. "Mara," he   
began. "I'm   
sorry. I know I should have gone after Arica when we first found out that she   
was gone.   
I honestly don't know why I didn't do it or why I stopped you. I'm sorry, I   
truly am. I   
love you and Arica more than life itself and if anything ever happened to   
Arica I would   
never forgive myself."   
"What about me?" Mara asked, a touch petulantly.   
"Mara if anything ever happened to you I would die. I know that you're   
her mother.   
I was there," Luke whispered as both remembered the night that they hadn't   
seen each other   
in along time because both had been called on different assignments and how   
much they loved   
and missed each other.   
Luke and Mara looked at each other and Mara whispered, "Hold me." Luke   
reached over   
pulled Mara onto his lap. Mara snuggled into his chest and Luke held her for a   
while and   
sighed. "I love you, Mara," he whispered as he stroked her hair.   
"And I'm sorry that I hurt you." Mara snuggled a little bit more, opened   
her eyes and   
looked at the stars as she held Luke close. "Luke."   
"Hmmmm?" Luke murmured as he tried to get his mind back on practical   
matters.   
"Do you really know where Arica is?" Mara whispered. Luke opened his   
eyes.   
"Yes I do. And I was going to tell you but you ran away from me," Luke   
said gently.   
"Where is she, and why did you tell Leia instead of me?"   
"I told Leia because she knows this person as well."   
"How does Leia know Fel and Parck?"   
"It isn't Fel and Parck, Mara. It's someone else."   
"Who? Please tell me!"   
Luke sighed took a deep breath and replied, "Callista is back and she has   
Arica."   
"What?! Callista is still alive and she has my daughter?!"   
"Yes."   
"So that's who's been calling and daring me to come and get Arica," Mara   
said venomously.   
"She's talked to you?"   
"Yes, right before I saw you."   
"Hmm...that's weird."   
"Why?" Then, not waiting for him to reply, Mara asked, "Has she been   
calling you?"   
Luke hesitated then sighed. "Yes she has, and she wants me, Mara. She   
wants me to   
come to her."   
"Over my dead body she will get you to come to her. There is no way I'm   
letting you   
go. I've already lost my daughter and I'm not about to lose you too," Mara   
growled as she   
tightened her arms around Luke's neck. Luke put his hand under her chin and   
kissed her   
deeply. Mara returned it passionately.   
When he finally pulled away, he whispered, "You're not going to lose me   
Mara.   
I promise."   
"Why don't I believe you?" Mara whispered as she looked deep into Luke's   
eyes. Luke   
kissed her again, this time more softly, and yet more lovingly than she could   
ever remember.   
Mara kissed him back and after a while they parted.   
"Callista and I were along time ago, sweetheart. You have nothing to   
worry about."   
"Honest?"   
"Honest." They looked deep into each other's eyes for a long time before   
turning   
their gaze toward the stars, lost in their feelings for each other. Finally,   
realizing   
that there was more important work to be done, Mara got off Luke's lap and   
stood up   
to stretch.   
"We better get back. They're probably wondering where we are and if I'm   
still part of   
the family or not. Plus, we've got to get our stuff so we can go and get   
Arica." Luke got up,   
stretched, and pulled Mara close again.   
"We're not going after Arica just yet."   
"What?! Why?! Luke!!" Mara cried warningly.   
"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Mara, I'm not ready to see   
Callista yet."   
"Luke, I can't believe that I'm hearing this. Arica is our *daughter.*   
Who knows   
what Callista has done to her?"   
"I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I just can't."   
"Jedi hunch," Mara whispered. Luke nodded. Mara sighed and nodded and   
together   
they went back to the others. Luke fell asleep quickly. Before Mara went to   
sleep she   
closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, concentrating on her daughter.   
It took   
her a few minutes, but soon she detected a familiar presence in the Force.   
*Hang on, little one. Mommy is here and I'm coming for you. Just hang on   
Arica, hang   
on, and remember that I love you.* Mara waited for a response, and after a   
while, feeling   
nothing, she eventually drifted into a heavy sleep.   
Luke was dreaming. As he dreamed, tears began to pour down his cheeks.   
In his dream,   
he and Arica were playing. Arica was laying in her crib when Luke came into   
his   
bedroom to check on her. She gave Luke her biggest smile and then dove under   
her blankets   
and hid.   
"Where's Arica? Where's my little girl?" Luke sing-songed, walking over   
to Arica's   
crib, looking in and gently touching her through her blankets. Arica peeked   
out from under   
them giggled. As soon as Luke saw her, she hid again. Luke pulled the blankets   
down and   
Arica looked at him with her big deep aqua eyes and giggled again.   
"There she is!" he cried, pretending to be surprised in the way that   
loving fathers do.   
"There's my mischievous little Jedi." He picked her up and held her close.   
"Daddy!!" Arica cried wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and smuggling   
close. In   
his sleep, Luke wiped his eyes, and more memories popped into his head.   
He remembered that it had been around the time that Arica had barely   
started   
taking a bottle. Mara was needed by Leia for some reason or another and Arica   
hadn't been   
put down for her nap yet. So Luke got babysitting duty. Children had always   
been a wonder   
to him and he hadn't seen or held his daughter for about a week cause he was   
called to Yavin   
4 to deal with one of the students there who was having some problems with the   
dark side, so   
he was particularly excited to have baby duty. Luke fixed Arica's bottle and   
headed into   
his bedroom. Arica was sitting in her crib playing quietly when Luke came in.   
Arica looked   
up and as soon as she saw Luke she got up hung onto the edge of her crib and   
cried. "Daddy!!!"   
and raised her arms to be picked up. Luke walked over to Arica, picked her up,   
carried her   
to the rocking chair, sat down, and began to rock her.   
"Daddy.." Arica laughed as Luke made funny faces at her. Arica tried to   
imitate him   
but it didn't work. Luke laughed and brought out Arica's bottle. Luke tried to   
give Arica the   
bottle but she wouldn't take it.   
"No! Mommy!!!" Luke smiled and shook his head. Mara had told him that   
sometimes   
Arica wouldn't take her bottle. She was used to Mara being there and feeding   
her. She had   
been playing the same trick with Jania. So Luke was prepared.   
"Oh Ari, come on. It's good for you." Luke tried to give the bottle to   
her once more.   
But Arica still wouldn't take it.   
"No!!" Arica replied pushing the bottle away. Luke considered the   
situation for a moment,   
and then was struck by an idea. Luke picked her up, carried her downstairs   
with bottle in   
hand and went into the den. He laid down on the couch, flipped on the holonet   
and settled to   
watch it. After a few moments, Arica cuddled into Luke's chest and slowly   
began to suck on   
her bottle. Luke sat up a little bit, leaned back against the arm of the sofa.   
Arica   
re-cuddled into Luke's chest and started drinking her milk. As he watched his   
daughter hold   
her bottle and drink her milk, Luke noticed that she was getting sleepy. Soon,   
Luke closed   
his eyes and shortly both he and Arica were sound asleep.   
The next thing he remembered was waking up and seeing Mara sitting next   
to him on the   
sofa, stroking his hair.   
"Hey, Daddy, nice job," Mara whispered as she gave him a kiss and rubbed   
Arica's   
back. Luke kissed her back. Luke kissed her for a few minutes and soon they   
parted.   
"Umm...thanks," Luke replied, letting Mara back up. Mara was about to   
say something   
when Luke's flashbacks came to an end when he heard Mara calling him.   
"Luke? Luke are you okay?" Mara whispered. Luke looked around and saw the   
stars of   
the Nirauan sky sparkling brightly above him. Luke wiped his eyes and looked   
at Mara.   
"Yes I'm okay. I was just dreaming."   
"Of Arica," Mara finished for him. Luke nodded and the tears began to   
fall once more.   
Mara scooted over in her bedroll, wrapped her arms around Luke and held   
him close.   
Luke buried his face into Mara's neck and began to cry. Not knowing what to   
do, Mara quietly   
whispered to Luke and ran her fingers through his hair.   
"I miss her so much, Mara. It's so horrible not knowing if she's okay or   
even alive."   
"I know. I miss her too. I feel so empty. Like a part of me is missing."   
"You mean part of us is missing," Luke whispered as he tried to get a   
hold of himself.   
He was rather embarrassed at showing that much emotion and crying in front of   
Mara.   
"Yes, but Luke, I carried her for 9 months and then later took care of   
her. Being   
with her those first years meant so much to me...it still does. I never   
realized it before.   
How much I love her and need her."   
"I need and love her too. Isn't it funny that all of this is now coming   
in hindsight?"   
Luke mused. Mara pulled him closer. A couple of minutes passed in silence.   
Mara let out a   
deep sigh.   
"What is it?" Luke asked as he propped his head up on his elbow, looking   
at her and   
gently running his fingers over Mara's stomach. It tickled her. Mara moved his   
hand and gave   
him a gentle smile.   
"Not now, Luke," Mara whispered, glancing over at the others. Luke   
returned her smile,   
but stopped. Then, a lone tear suddenly spilled down his cheek.   
"You know, I was just thinking," he said, "all Arica has ever wanted was   
our love and   
attention. I mean, she never really complained about the Jedi students when we   
had to be   
with them, or if they would call because they needed us. It got on her nerves   
if we had to   
break some of our promises to her, but she honestly truly understood that it   
couldn't be   
helped."   
"Then we get frustrated with her when she does get upset," Mara said.   
"Yeah, I know. Having us for parents must be really hard on her. I mean   
she hardly   
ever sees us during most of the year because she's in school and we are with   
our padawans.   
Then when we finally do have some time to spend with her when she's on   
vacation, other things   
come up that keep us apart." Luke laid back down his side and sighed.   
"Yeah," Mara continued, "and you know what is even more pathetic? We   
finally get the   
time alone we wanted. Unfortunately, we had to lose our daughter in order to   
do that. " She   
tried hard not to cry. "I miss her Luke."   
"So do I. I would give anything to hear her thundering down the stairs.   
Her cheerful   
shrieks when she's being chased by Jacen or Jania or one of the Jedi students.   
Or when she   
runs to us to be picked up, cuddled and held."   
"Or when she begs us to take her training with us. Especially lightsaber   
practice. I   
don't know how many times I found her trying to play with my old lightsaber   
and the remotes.   
She doesn't want to be a kid, Luke. She wants to be like us."   
"I know. The kids at school are not making it any easier. I can't believe   
that they   
attacked her. For no reason at all."   
"Neither can I. But people are afraid of things that they don't   
understand Luke.   
Especially Arica."   
"Yes. Arica is pretty interesting. She has more powers than I know what   
to do with.   
She needs us Mara. More than she does anyone else in the family. If Ari falls   
into the   
wrong hands, who knows what will happen?"   
"I don't even want to think about what could happen. But I do agree about   
one thing.   
She needs us. So what are we going to do?"   
"Mara, why don't we just go? Get Arica and get out of here. She's already   
suspended   
from school. We could school her or find someone who can. We'll just take them   
with us,   
along with Ari."   
"Luke!" Mara exclaimed.   
"Mara, it will be great! Arica will get a better education than she would   
in a stupid   
classroom where they don't respect her. Mara, she needs a chance to use her   
powers, to get   
used to them. We can't keep her cooped up all the time. She needs to be with   
other people   
besides the family and our close friends. She needs other friends as well."   
"Luke, we can't just pick up and leave."   
"Mara, I have to do something. Or else Arica will just keep getting worse   
and worse. I   
don't want her to disappear because of anger. Remember Kyp? Remember Kuller?   
How he hurt   
thousands of people? Killed hundreds? I don't want to see my daughter turn out   
like that.   
Especially if I could have prevented it."   
"Hey, we're in this together. She's our daughter. Just not yours, not   
just mine. She's   
ours. So what are we going to do?"   
"I think we better find her first. Then we can decide what are we going   
to do." Luke   
gave Mara a little kiss. "It's getting late. We better get some sleep.   
Goodnight Mara."   
he whispered as he snuggled and cuddled with her. Soon, they were both asleep.   
  
At Callista's palace, Arica was in a nightmarish sleep. The walls of the   
palace flew   
past her as she ran through the dark corridors into the throne room. It was   
there that they   
found her. Arica tried to run and hide but she could barely move, she was so   
petrified   
with fear. Arica struggled to get her feet moving when they began walking   
toward her with   
lightsabers and blasters pointed at her. As they got nearer, she realized who   
they were...   
Her parents, Jania, Jacen, Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. Everyone aimed and   
were about to   
fire when suddenly Arica bolted straight up in bed and screamed.   
"Mommy!!" Luke and Mara bolted up wide awake. Within minutes, they were   
joined by Leia,   
Jacen, Jania, and Anakin.   
"Did you feel that, Uncle Luke?" Anakin asked as he hung on to Leia's   
hand.   
"Yes I did," Luke replied as he and Mara gathered their stuff together.   
"It was Arica wasn't it?" Jacen asked quietly.   
"Yes," Mara answered as she tried to stop shaking. Luke finished packing   
and turned   
to the kids.   
"You guys stay here and take care of your Aunt Mara while your mom and I   
go get   
Arica. Come on, Leia," Luke said to Leia.   
"Oh no. You're not going without me!!" Mara growled, getting up grabbing   
her stuff and   
glaring at Luke.   
"Mara, you can't come with me. You don't know Callista like we do and   
frankly I want   
you two as far away as you guys can get because I have no idea what she has   
planned for you.   
Whatever it is, it isn't good. I don't want to lose you, Mara." Mara was   
about to protest   
when Luke gave her a stern look.   
"No arguing, Mara. I mean it. Alright?"   
Mara folded her arms across her chest and glared at Luke. Leia gently put   
a hand on   
Mara's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Mara," she said soothingly, "but if Arica   
sees you,   
she will bolt. Besides, Arica won't come to you."   
"This is blackmail you know," Mara hissed at Luke.   
"No, it's the right person for the right job. Remember that little   
lecture or do you   
need a refresher on that subject?" Luke smiled at her. Mara looked at Luke and   
sighed.   
"Okay, you win," Mara snapped, "but I don't like it, especially when the   
person you're   
running to is a dark Jedi who just happens to be your former girlfriend." Luke   
yanked Mara   
closer to him and gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips.   
"You're beautiful when you're angry. Mara," he murmured. "And I promise   
that both   
Arica and I will be back, okay?" Knowing that it would be useless to argue,   
Mara nodded   
and reluctantly let Luke go.   
"I love you," she whispered.   
"I love you too," Luke whispered back. He gave her one more quick kiss   
goodbye, then   
turned to Leia and the two headed out of the cave. Jacen walked up to Mara and   
put an arm   
around her shoulder.   
"It will be okay, Aunt Mara, I promise."   
"I don't know about that, Jacen. I've got a feeling that either I'll   
never see him   
again or if I do that he won't be mine." She turned away and began to unpack   
her stuff again.   
When she was done she laid on her bedroll and stared at the fire. Jacen looked   
at Jania and   
Anakin they nodded and the three of them went over and sat by Mara.   
"Aunt Mara," Anakin said, "I honestly think that Uncle Luke would never   
hurt you like   
that. He's coming back with Arica and they will both be yours. Especially   
Uncle Luke," Anakin   
whispered as he scooted closer to Mara. Mara looked at Anakin, sat up, leaned   
up against a   
nearby rock and smiled.   
"Thank you, Anakin. I really needed to hear that tonight."   
"You're welcome," Anakin replied. Mara looked at Anakin and the twins and   
smiled.   
"Alright, you win, but only for tonight and the fact that I sort of need   
somebody by me   
tonight. Alright?" Mara opened her arms. Jacen and Anakin scooted into their   
aunt's arms and   
Jania scooted close to her brother. They were about to go to sleep when Jania   
said;   
"Aunt Mara, do you think Arica is okay?"   
"Worried about your cousin, Jania?" Mara teased, raising her eyebrows and   
smiling.   
"Well, she's only a little girl and that scream sounded pretty real   
and--"   
"And what?" Mara asked   
"I miss her and I love her. Besides it's sort of fun having another girl   
around to teach   
and to talk with. That way I don't have to deal with just my two stupid   
brothers all the   
time."   
"Hey!!" Jacen and Anakin cried simultaneously. Mara laughed and pulled   
Jania close.   
"I love her and miss her too, Jania," Mara whispered.   
"Do you? Do you really?" Jania whispered, looking at her Aunt with a   
curious look on   
her face.   
"Of course I do, Jania. She's my daughter," Mara replied, giving Jania a   
weird look.   
"Good, because after you and Uncle Luke came back from the outer regions   
and Yavin   
Arica sort of disappeared and she wouldn't work on her training anymore. She's   
amazing,   
Aunt Mara. I would hate to see her quit."   
"I would too, Jania. Maybe Luke and I need to consider making new   
arrangements for   
her. From what you have told me, she's far more advanced than Luke and I   
thought."   
"Well, she's not a full Jedi yet but, with some training she could become   
a very good   
Jedi. That would scare the pants of any dark Jedi or anyone else for that   
matter."   
"Hmm..." Mara whispered.   
"Aunt Mara?" Jacen murmured sleepily.   
"What?"   
"Arica really loves you. She misses you. She was crying for you last   
night."   
Mara felt the tears spring to her eyes and whispered, "She was?"   
"Yeah," Jania chimed in as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Mara closed   
her eyes and   
soon they were all sound asleep.   
At the palace, Callista had heard Arica and had come to try and calm her   
down.   
"Mommy, mommy...she and daddy tried to hurt me. They're going to hurt   
me," Arica   
cried as she cowered under her covers.   
"Well, they are pretty mad at you Arica."   
"Why?"   
"For being born. They never wanted you, Arica, especially your mother.   
She can't stand   
you. Neither can your dad. Everything was fine until you came along. Before   
you were born   
your mommy and daddy would be alone as much as they wanted to be without you   
annoying   
them. They also used to spend a lot of the time looking at the stars as well   
but when you   
came along all that changed. Now they're just dying to get rid of you in   
anyway they can as   
fast as they can."   
"They are?" Arica whispered meekly.   
"Why do you think they've been ignoring you lately and having Jania and   
Jacen train   
you instead of them? They're planning to kill you, Arica and Jacen, Jania,   
your Aunt Leia and   
Uncle Han are helping them. They hate you, Arica. They never wanted you   
either."   
"My Aunt Leia does too love me. She would never, ever hurt me."   
"Arica, wake up!! It's an act to get you to trust her! Has she ever spent   
time with you   
just to be with you. She only does it because she's been asked to by your   
mommy and daddy or   
somebody else!"   
"No," Arica whispered.   
"See? As I said, they never wanted you either."   
"Never?" Arica whispered.   
"Never. You know that your mother hunted down your father to kill him   
because he   
ruined her life. You've ruined her life now, Arica. So she's coming after you,   
and when   
she does... bye bye, Arica!"   
"No!" Arica cried as she went into hysterics. Callista tried to pull   
Arica close, but   
Arica pulled against her arms. But Callista was stronger and she held tight,   
finally getting   
Arica into a close embrace. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her   
head.   
"It's okay honey, Mommy is here," she whispered, "Mommy is here. I won't   
let them hurt   
you Arica. Shhhh baby. I love you, Arica, I want to be with you, baby, and   
take care of you.   
I'll never hurt you, Arica. I promise." She gently attempted to massage   
Arica's back   
"No! You're not my mommy! Only my mommy can do that so don't touch me!"   
Arica   
hissed as she scooted to the furthest end of the bed to get away from   
Callista.   
Callista climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them as she tried to   
get a grip   
on Arica once more, but Arica wouldn't let her.   
"Arica, you're shaking like a tauntaun!" Callista murmured soothingly.   
"It's okay, I   
won't hurt you. I'm your mommy now. She won't get you Arica. Come here, it's   
okay!" Arica   
bit her lip and thought a moment, then shook her head.   
"No. You're not my mommy and only my mommy can do this with me."   
"But why? I love you, Ari, and I'm your friend."   
"My name is Arica. Not Ari." Callista looked at Arica for a moment and   
sighed.   
"You're just not ready for this are you, Arica?" Arica shook her head.   
"Alright. You   
will eventually get used to me. You're going to be here for a very long time.   
Goodnight   
Sweetheart." She gave Arica a kiss goodnight on the cheek and disappeared.   
Arica made   
a disgusted face, wiped the kiss from her cheek, laid down and quickly fell   
asleep.   
In Callista's private chambers, Callista was about to make a call to Fel   
when there   
was a knock on her bedroom door.   
"Come in." The door opened and in came Jory and Gotham.   
"Ah, my Jedi prince. You're going to have some male company soon. Someone   
whom   
you can look up to and learn from."   
"What do you mean?" Jory asked suspiciously.   
"A very special guest is coming," Callista replied, looking at Jory. Jory   
thought a   
moment and then it hit him. Luke Skywalker was coming and Arica was the bait.   
Jory looked   
at Callista and gulped.   
"What's wrong, Jori? You look a little pale," Callista remarked, looking   
him over.   
"I'm fine, honest," Jory whispered palely. "I'm just tired." He backed   
out of the door   
and closed it behind him. Callista just shook her head and made her call to   
Fel.   
Once he was out of Callista's range, Jori went into his closet and opened   
the secret   
door and walked down the dark passageway up the stairs and over to the other   
side of the   
palace. He pushed against the other secret panel and the fireplace in Arica's   
bedroom opened   
Jori came into Arica's room, walked over to her bed and gently shook her   
awake.   
"Arica," Jori whispered. "Arica, wake up." He shook a little harder.   
"Umm...Jori what do you want?" Arica demanded sleepily as she came awake.   
  
"We got to get out of here now," Jori whispered, getting Arica's clothes   
and handing   
them to her.   
"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "I'm not going anywhere   
with you."   
She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.   
"Princess, your daddy is on his way. Callista is waiting for him and   
you're the bait."   
"Jori, what are you talking about? I don't have a daddy anymore...or a   
mommy. Callista   
is all I have now." Jori looked at Arica, horrified.   
"She's brainwashed you. She's taken you away from your parents."   
"Callista has taken me from no one. This is my home now."   
"Arica, this is not your home. Callista is stealing you away from your   
mother. Your   
mother once served my great-grandfather, the Emperor. She was known as the   
Emperor's Hand.   
Her name is Mara Jade--Arica, SHE is your mommy."   
"No! I don't have a mommy! Callista!!" Arica screamed at the top of her   
lungs.   
Callista heard Arica and came running. Feeling Callista through the force,   
Jori ran out of   
the room, dove into the secret passage way behind the fireplace, and ran back   
to his room.   
Callista was trying to calm Arica down when she noticed a tiny open crack   
in the wall   
behind the fireplace. Callista was about to investigate when Gotham   
interrupted her.   
"Master, Fel and Parck are here. They wish to speak to you."   
"Tell them I'll be with them in a moment. I need to comfort my daughter   
because of a   
certain nightmare." Gotham nodded and disappeared. Callista turned to Arica.   
"No, my little Jedi. It was just a dream," Callista said hypnotically.   
Arica   
grew sleepy and yawned.   
"But it wasn't a dream. A boy was here and he was trying to take me   
away."   
"Shh, little one. No one is going to take you away from me. I'm your   
mother, aren't I?   
So why would they want to do that?"   
"No, you're not my mommy...and I don't know why they would do that."   
"It's okay little one, forget about it. Now go to sleep and I'll see you   
in the   
morning." Callista gave Arica a kiss and stroked her hair. Arica closed her   
eyes   
and soon was in a deep sleep. Callista took a final look around the room, blew   
Arica a   
kiss goodnight and went to see Parck and Fel.   
On the other side of the palace, Jori was in his bed thinking he had to   
help   
Arica and the only way he could help her was by communicating with her   
parents, but as   
soon as he was gone Callista would know and probably murder him his family and   
everyone   
on his home planet. Jori sat there in frustration for a minute...then he   
realized. The Force.   
He could communicate with Arica's parents through the Force. But who to   
contact first?   
Jade...he had to talk to his great grandfather's Hand. Jori laid back on his   
bed, closed   
his eyes and stretched out with the Force.   
Meanwhile, not to far away, Mara was sleeping when she heard--   
*YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!* Mara came awake real fast.   
"What in blazes?!!"   
*Sorry, that was the only way I could think of to get your attention.*   
the voice said   
apologetically.   
*Okay, who are you and what do you want?* Mara asked through the Force.   
*I'm the great grandson of the Emperor. My name is Jori. But that   
isn't..*   
*Wait a minute...you're the great grandson of the Emperor? Palpatine?*   
*Yes. Now you must listen. Callista has Arica and is planning to do   
something   
horrible to her. You have to come and get her right away.* Mara sensed the   
extreme urgency.   
*Where are you, and how do I know that you even know my daughter, or   
aren't helping   
Callista?# Mara replied with a certain bite to her voice.   
*Jedi can't lie, especially to other Jedi who are one with the Force. Am   
I right?   
Please, we're running out of time!*   
*I don't even know where you are!*   
*We're in the palace a couple of miles east of the Hand of Thrawn. It's   
up in the   
mountains. I'm going to send some images. Do you think you can find it then?*   
*Yes. I probably can.*   
*Okay, here it goes. I hope to meet you soon.*   
Within seconds, a flood of images filled Mara's mind.   
While Jania was sleeping, tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't keep   
Arica from   
her mind. She remembered when she had taken care of Arica and taught her how   
to walk. She   
remembered that it had been a night where Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke were going   
out for some   
much needed relaxation. So she volunteered to babysit so she could prove to   
everyone,   
including herself, that she could handle a genetically full Jedi all by   
herself. Plus   
she liked Ari so she longed to be with her year-old cousin. Uncle Luke and   
Aunt Mara   
took Jania through the list of emergency comlink numbers, where they could be   
reached,   
Arica's favorite toys, and last but certainly not least Arica's bottles. Since   
Arica had   
just been put on the bottle, Aunt Mara had warned her, so feeding time would   
be hard,   
especially if Mara wasn't going to be the one feeding her. So she might throw   
it at her   
and begin to cry. Jania told her Aunt not to worry and finally her Aunt and   
Uncle left her   
alone with Arica.   
Excited about her first babysitting job, Jania ran upstairs and into   
Uncle Luke and   
Aunt Mara's bedroom. Arica had just awakened from her afternoon nap when Jania   
walked   
into the room. Jania quietly walked over to Arica's crib and peered into it to   
look at her   
cousin. Arica was quietly sitting in her crib, looking at Jania with those big   
aqua eyes   
with her curly red-gold hair put up in a tiny ponytail. So she wouldn't scare   
her cousin,   
Jania slowly lowered her arms into Arica's crib and touched her. Arica giggled   
and said,   
"Na Na Na," over and over again. Jania smiled and shook her head.   
"No Ja-ni-a," Jania said slowly so Arica might be able to pick up on her   
name.   
Arica just smiled and replied, "Na Na Na," again. Giving her cousin a smile,   
Jania slowly   
picked Arica up, took her out of her crib and carried her to the changing   
table. As soon as   
Jania put her down, she started throwing things off the changing table.   
"Ari, no," Jania said in a firm but kind voice as she kept one hand on   
her cousin,   
using the other to try and pick up the stuff that Arica had thrown off the   
table. Jania   
As she tried to set it back on the table, suddenly she was covered in white   
baby powder.   
Arica looked at Jania and started giggling hysterically.   
"Oh you think that's funny do you?!" Jania said, wiping the powder off   
her nose and   
mouth. Arica gave Jania her predatory grin. Jania made silly faces at her   
cousin, Arica   
laughed and soon Jania was changing her. As she changed her Jania kept making   
funny faces at   
her, and made animal sounds and everything she could think of that would   
distract Arica.   
Jania soon finished and Arica held her arms up indicating that she wanted to   
be picked   
up and held. Jania willingly obliged and held Arica close.   
As she held Arica close she noticed that Arica had some strange   
fascination with her   
hair. She kept wrapping her fingers in it and gently pulling on it. That's   
when Jania got   
an idea. She went downstairs, took the blanket from Arica's playpen and laid   
it on the floor.   
She set Arica down on it, and sat down with her. She pulled her bag to her,   
rummaged through   
it and finally found what she was looking for--her hairbrush. Jania pulled it   
out and handed   
it to Arica. Arica took it, Jania gently held Arica's wrist and brought   
Arica's hand and the   
brush to Jania's hair, and helped Arica brush it. Soon Arica grew tired of the   
game and her   
eyes drifted to the pile of toys in the corner. Getting what her cousin   
wanted, Jania got up   
and walked over to the corner. Jania picked up the toys and was about to give   
them to Arica   
when she noticed that her cousin was standing on her blanket holding onto one   
of the small   
tables that was in the room. Jania was about to say something when R2D2 rolled   
in. Arica   
shrieked with delight when she saw Artoo. Artoo rolled over to her, beeping   
and warbling   
along the way like he was talking to Ari. It was almost sounded as if he was   
trying to get   
her to do something. Arica wrapped her arms around Artoo and gave him a hug.   
Artoo let out   
a series of beeps and warbles then turned his head toward Jania. Guessing on   
what Artoo   
wanted Jania moved the rest of the furniture out of the way, knelt down on the   
floor, and   
opened her arms.   
"Come on, Arica. Come to Jania," Jania coaxed as she noticed Artoo   
recording. Arica   
looked at Artoo then to Jania. Then back to Artoo. Artoo beeped and warbled   
what sounded   
like encouragement. Arica smiled at Artoo then at Jania.   
"Come on!" Jania encouraged, but Arica wouldn't budge. Jania got closer   
and again   
held out her arms to Ari.   
"Come on, Arica. I know you can do it. Walk to Jania." Arica thought   
about it for a   
moment, then slowly but surely Arica let go of the table and took a couple of   
steps toward   
Jania. As Arica walked to her Jania kept moving back until finally she was   
against the couch   
that was in the middle of the room. Arica walked a few more steps and then   
fell onto her   
behind. Arica looked at Jania and Jania smiled.   
"Come on Ari, get back up. You can do it," Jania urged, holding her arms   
out. Arica   
looked at Jania, got on her hands and knees, put her feet under her, and   
slowly stood up.   
"Okay. Now come here," Jania coaxed again with her arms still out. Arica   
slowly walked   
over to Jania and when she finally reached Jania's arms, she collapsed into   
them and Jania   
held her close.   
"Good girl! Such a good girl!" Jania cooed as she picked up her cousin   
and started   
walking around the room with her. Arica looked around the room with her aqua   
eyes wide as   
if she was looking for someone or something. Jania noticed and smiled.   
"Who are you looking for Ari?"   
"Mommy," Arica answered as she looked around the room.   
"Your mommy isn't here," Jania replied.   
"Daddy?" Arica whispered.   
"Your daddy isn't here either." Arica looked like she was about to cry.   
"Oh Ari, don't cry. I'm here and I love you," Jania soothed as Arica   
began to cry.   
Artoo let out a couple of soft whistles and warbles and soon Arica stopped   
crying.   
"To to to to," Arica babbled as she stretched her arms out to Artoo.   
"You want Artoo?" Jania asked as she put her cousin back down on the   
blanket. Artoo   
rolled over to Arica and they talked in their own made up language. Jania sat   
back on the   
couch and watched her cousin, wondering in amazement how Arica and Artoo   
seemed to have   
their own language so they could talk to each other.   
"How does she do that?" Jania wondered. As if she knew that Jania was   
thinking, Arica   
looked up at Jania. Jania closed her eyes concentrated on the Force and slowly   
but surely   
Arica started rising off the floor. Obviously loving it, Arica laughed. Jania   
opened her   
eyes and slowly she moved her cousin in a circle. Arica kept laughing and   
gurgling away and   
Jania started doing it a little faster. Arica was shrieking and screaming   
with happiness   
when Jania got a little tired. She opened her arms and brought Arica to her.   
She gently   
lowered her cousin into her lap. Arica laughed and buried herself in Jania's   
hair. Jania   
laughed.   
"You liked that, huh?" Jania laughed as she carried her cousin into the   
kitchen.   
Arica looked at Jania and smiled. Jania smiled back.   
"I don't know about you Arica, but I'm starved. Should we get something   
to eat?" Jania   
asked as she put her cousin in her high chair and headed over to the fridge.   
Jania looked   
through the contents of the fridge and spotted the bottles that Mara had left   
for Jania to   
give Arica.   
"Oh, Arica! There is something special in here for you!" Jania said as   
she pulled out   
one of the bottles. Arica took one look at the bottle in Jania's hand and her   
eyes seemed to   
narrow. Jania noticed it and sighed.   
"Now Ari, I know that it isn't your mommy, but it's good for you," Jania   
explained as   
she put the bottle in the warmer. Arica looked at Jania like she was about to   
cry.   
"I love you," Jania cooed as she got the bottle from the warmer, tested   
it, and walked   
toward Arica. Arica got a stubborn look on her face and shook her head.   
"Oh please, Ari. For me?" Jania begged as she tried to put the bottle in   
Arica's mouth.   
She wouldn't take it. Jania stood there for a moment and then came up with an   
idea.   
Unstrapping Arica from her high chair, Jania picked Arica up, grabbed the   
blanket off the   
floor and went upstairs. She sat down in the rocking chair that was in Aunt   
Mara and Uncle   
Luke's bedroom, wrapped Arica up in her blanket, and started rocking her.   
Arica settled down   
and looked at Jania with her big aqua eyes. Jania pulled out the bottle, put   
it in Arica's   
mouth and Arica began to drink.   
"Good girl. See, I told you it wasn't that bad," Jania whispered as she   
rocked Arica   
back and forth.   
A few minutes later Jania felt someone shaking her. Jania opened her eyes   
and there   
kneeling beside her was Mara.   
"Aunt Mara. What's wrong?"   
"Get up. Arica is in danger. We're going to go get her."   
"What? What about Uncle Luke?"   
"Your Uncle Luke can take care of himself. I hope. Come on, we don't have   
much   
time." Jania nodded and went to wake up her dad while Mara woke Jacen and   
Anakin and   
packed.   
Han was busy dreaming about attacking a fortress with only a blaster in   
his hand when   
he felt something shaking him.   
"Dad. Dad wake up!"   
"Umm...Jania what's wrong." Han whispered as he came awake. "Where's your   
mother?"   
"Her and Uncle Luke have gone to find Arica," Jania reminded him.   
"Oh great," Han whispered as he sat up and stretched.   
"Now Aunt Mara is going to find her."   
"Well that's wonderful, Sweetheart, but we don't know where she is."   
"Aunt Mara does. She says that the Emperors great-grandson contacted her   
through the   
Force and told her where Arica is."   
"Oh, so now not only has she received instructions to kill Luke from the   
Emperor,   
she has his whole blasted family communicating with her too? Oh great!" Han   
muttered as   
he got up, put his blaster away, gathered his stuff and headed over to Mara.   
"Daddy, that was a long time ago. Oh, I suggest that you don't tangle   
with Aunt   
Mara right now. Because she's sort of in a bad mood."   
"With Luke going after Arica without her, and someone having enough of a   
death wish   
to even take Arica in the first place? Yeah, I can see why she would be   
upset." Before   
Jania could answer Mara looked at her.   
"Come on, Jania. Let's go," Mara ordered.   
"Coming," Jania replied. Han looked at Mara and Mara gave him a   
half-smile. Han   
returned it and went over to his sons.   
"Now, you guys have been keeping up with your lightsaber practice,   
right?" he asked.   
"Yes," his children replied.   
"Good, because you're going to need it. Are you guys ready?"   
"Yup!" everyone replied.   
"Alright, let's go," Mara said, heading up the trail and reaching out   
with the Force   
for any danger. Han and his children looked at each other. Han nodded and   
together the five   
of them headed out into the night.   
Meanwhile, up in the canyons, Luke and Leia were trying to find the   
palace when Luke   
heard someone calling him through the Force.   
*Master Skywalker!*   
*Huh? Who are you?*   
*There is no time for that,* the voice replied. *You must leave   
immediately. Callista is   
a dark Jedi and is waiting for you. She's using Arica as the bait!*   
*I know, but I must rescue my daughter.*   
*Your daughter is going to be fine. Her mother is coming.*   
*Mara? You contacted Mara?*   
*Yes, if anyone can help Arica it's her.*   
"Oh thanks a lot!" Luke said aloud, frustrated.   
*I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. But I just want to save you from the   
fate my father   
and I have suffered.*   
*Your father?*   
The voice seemed to tense, as if it heard something. *Look, I've got to   
go. Callista   
is coming. Just go away, okay?*   
*Wait!* Luke called, but the voice was gone. Luke let out a sigh and   
looked at Leia.   
"Mara is coming," he explained, trying to control his emotions. "She's   
walking right   
into Callista's trap."   
"So what do we do now?" Leia asked.   
"Keep on going and hope that we aren't too late." Leia was about to take   
the lead when--   
"Wait a minute. Mara has Han, Jacen, Anakin, and Jania with her."   
"Yes," Luke said. Leia closed her eyes and groaned. Luke pulled her   
close.   
"Don't worry Leia, everything will be fine," he whispered. Leia nodded,   
got her   
emotions under control and followed Luke up the trail.   
A few hours passed and soon it was dawn. In the palace, Jori made sure   
that Callista   
was asleep, got up out of bed, went back into his closet through the passage   
way to the   
other side of the palace to Arica's bedroom. Jori pushed the wall once more   
and Arica's   
fireplace slid over and once again Jori was in Arica's room. Jori walked over   
to Arica's bed   
and gently started shaking her.   
"Arica? Arica, wake up," Jori whispered as he shook her harder. Arica   
slowly woke up   
and saw Jori.   
"Jori, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him. "I told you that I'm   
going nowhere   
with you so please leave!" She got out of bed, opened the curtains and looked   
at the sunrise.   
"Arica, will you please listen to me?" Jori pleaded. Arica shook her   
head and   
continued to look outside.   
"Look. Callista isn't all she seems to be. She's dangerous and she's   
using you to get   
to your parents. Your father is the one she wants, not you. Arica, she has   
been drugging you   
and lying to you so you would turn against your parents, especially your   
mother. Arica, can't   
you see what she is doing? She's been taking you away from your parents all   
along. You have   
to believe me." Jori gently put his hands on Arica's shoulders, but Arica   
pushed him away.   
"Why should I believe you? You're just jealous," Arica spat, "because she   
chose me to be   
her friend and not you. Callista is my friend and she would never hurt me or   
lie to me."   
She gave Jori a murderous look.   
"Arica, listen to yourself. That is Callista talking, not you. Arica,   
look inside your   
heart. Your heart never lies to you, Arica. Remember all the good times you   
and your mother   
had? How many times she held you in her arms and loved you before all this   
happened? Your   
mother loves you, Arica. Your real mother." Jori studied her carefully. Arica   
looked away,   
closed her eyes and tried not to cry.   
"You're lying. You're lying!!" she burst out screaming. "Callista is my   
friend! She is   
and she loves me, she does! Get out! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!!"   
She ran to her   
bed, jumped onto it and began to cry. Jori looked at Arica hopelessly and   
sighed.   
"Okay, Princess, you win. But do me a favor--whatever you do, don't eat   
your food.   
I'll bring you some different food, all right?" Arica didn't answer and Jori   
sighed. "Please   
Princess, just do this one thing for me," he begged. Before Arica could say   
anything,   
Jori felt Callista coming down the hall. He took one last look at Arica and   
then disappeared   
behind the fireplace. The fireplace sealed shut and Jori was gone.   
Arica was drying her eyes when Callista came in the room with breakfast.   
"Morning, Sweetheart. Here is your breakfast. You'd better eat up because   
we got a lot   
of training to do."   
"Training for what?" Arica asked.   
"For you to proceed me, of course." Arica looked at her food and sighed.   
"I'm not really hungry," she whispered as she looked away from Callista.   
"You aren't? Come on, little one, you have to eat."   
"I don't feel so good," Arica whispered as she leaned back against her   
pillows and   
looked sick. Callista put the tray down, picked up a steaming cup of hot   
chocolate and   
handed it to Arica.   
"Come on, take it. I know it's your favorite."   
"How do you know that?"   
"I'm your friend aren't I? Besides, I know everything about you,   
Sweetheart." Arica   
took the cup of hot chocolate and looked at Callista. Callista smiled and gave   
Arica a   
kiss on the cheek.   
"That's better. Now why don't you finish your hot chocolate get dressed   
and meet me   
in the throne room in ten minutes, alright?" Arica nodded and Callista   
disappeared. Arica   
finished her hot chocolate, got out of bed and went into her closet. She   
opened the doors,   
picked out a green jumpsuit and put it on. She brushed and braided her hair,   
picked out an   
emerald green hair bow and clipped it to her hair. She pulled her boots back   
on and was   
about to leave when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Arica stared for   
a moment and   
a small heartache grew in her heart. She remembered a memory from a long time   
ago but before   
she could concentrate on it very much the memory was gone. Arica shook her   
head but her   
mind was clogged. All she could feel was emptiness. Arica looked away from the   
mirror opened   
the door and headed towards the throne room.   
Right outside the palace walls, Mara, Han, Jacen, Jania, and Anakin had   
arrived.   
"Well this is it," Han said, looking at the palace. He turned his gaze to   
Mara. "So   
what do we do now?"   
"You, Jania, Jacen, and Anakin find Arica and get her out of here. I'll   
find Luke and   
he and I will deal with Callista."   
"But what if something goes wrong?" Jacen asked.   
"If something goes wrong, you guys take Arica and get her out of here,"   
Mara replied   
in an I-mean-it-so-don't-argue-with-me-voice. Jacen nodded and together they   
went in.   
Callista was waiting for Arica when Gotham slithered up to her side.   
"Master, she's here."   
"Ah Mara has arrived. What about Luke?"   
"Not yet, Master."   
"Hmm...it looks like I'm going to have to deal with the queen myself. Go   
get Fel and   
Parck and tell them to be ready," Callista ordered.   
"Yes, Master. And she has Han Solo and his children with her as well."   
"Oh, good...more Jedi to destroy. Separate them from Mara and make sure   
she finds   
her way to me unharmed. Fel and Parck want their quarry in top condition. Oh,   
and when   
Luke Skywalker gets here, make sure he comes directly to me." Gotham nodded   
and slithered   
away. Gotham had just left when Arica appeared in the throne room.   
"Hey, Sweetheart, you're just in time. It looks like we're going to have   
some guests   
visit us."   
"Really? Who?"   
"Oh, no one important. Why don't we practice our levitation skills,   
alright?"   
"Okay," Arica replied as Callista took her by the hand and led her to the   
training area.   
Meanwhile, traveling through the corridors, Mara, Han, Jania, Jacen, and   
Anakin had   
reached the throne room doors. Han looked at Mara and she nodded.   
"Don't worry, Mara. We'll find her and take her somewhere safe." Mara   
nodded, Han   
waved, and he and his children disappeared down the corridor. Callista felt   
Mara's   
presence.   
"Arica, keep practicing. I'll be right back."   
"Where are you going?"   
"Well, I have a little surprise for you, and when I'm ready I'll call for   
you." Arica   
nodded and Callista disappeared.   
Outside the throne room, Mara collected thoughts and got her emotions   
under control.   
Then she pushed the throne room doors. She looked around for Arica when the   
chair in the   
middle of the throne room turned and Mara heard a familiar voice say:   
"Well, if it isn't the woman who told me that she wasn't interested in   
Luke Skywalker.   
Hello Mara. It's nice to see you again." Callista got up out of her chair and   
walked   
towards Mara.   
"Likewise," Mara said icily. Then she held out her hand. "Hold it right   
there, Callista.   
Where is my daughter?"   
An amused look came over Callista's face. "Your daughter? Oh, that's   
rich. You mean,   
MY daughter." Her icy tone matched Mara's evenly.   
"She's not your daughter, she's mine," Mara growled, flipping her   
lightsaber on and   
coming closer to Callista.   
"Really? Well, why don't we ask Arica? Arica, there is someone here to   
see you,   
Sweetheart!" Mara held her breath, catching sight of Arica coming out from a   
side door.   
Arica walked over to Callista and Callista put an arm around her possessively.   
Arica   
struggled a little but Callista would not let her go.   
Mara gathered her emotions and said, "Arica, it's mommy, Sweetheart.   
Let's go home,   
okay?" She turned off her lightsaber and held out her hand out to take   
Arica's, but Arica   
backed away from her and shook her head. Mara tried to hide the hurt that was   
boiling up   
inside her. She controlled it and concentrated on Callista.   
"What have you done to my daughter?" Mara growled murderously, turning   
her lightsaber   
back on and holding it between her and Callista.   
"Absolutely nothing. She came to me of her own free will," Callista   
replied, looking at   
Mara. Mara glared back.   
"Let my daughter go!" Mara said quietly as she tried to control the anger   
that was   
growing in her heart. Callista shook her head.   
"Arica, Sweetheart, this may get a little ugly. Why don't you go back to   
your room and   
I'll see you in a while." Arica nodded, took one last look at Mara.   
Through the Force, Mara sent, *I love you, Arica.* Arica shook her head   
and   
disappeared.   
Callista looked at Mara.   
"You did this to yourself, you know. You ignored her and I paid attention   
to her. I love   
her and she loves me so get over it."   
"I never ignored her," Mara defended herself, her tone turning vicious.   
"I would never   
hurt my daughter on purpose, Callista. But as for you, Arica isn't the real   
Jedi you want, is   
she?" A surprised look came across Callista's face.   
"So you finally figured it out, did you?"   
"Yes, and just remember that you left him, not the other way around. So   
get over it.   
Besides, you're forgetting something."   
"Oh, and what is that?" Callista taunted as Fel and Parck took their   
positions.   
"He's already taken. "   
"Oh, I know that, but it's a situation that I tend to rectify. But before   
I do, I have   
a question for you."   
"What?" Mara snarled venomously.   
"Aren't you afraid you got him on the rebound?" Mara looked up, the doubt   
starting to   
creep into her heart. Callista went on mercilessly. "And when he's holding you   
he's actually   
holding me, and when he kisses you he's kissing me, and last but not least,   
when he has you   
in his arms and is loving you that it's me he's loving and not you." Mara kept   
her face   
expressionless, but her heart was breaking, for deep down in the secret part   
of her heart   
that no one had ever reached, not even Luke, she wondered if Callista was   
right. Before   
Mara could answer she heard:   
"Let her go Callista. It's me you want." Mara and Callista turned around   
and there   
standing in the throne room doorway was Luke.   
"Luke," Callista whispered as Luke came in with lightsaber in hand. He   
walked toward   
Callista. The former lovers looked at each other for a moment with their   
hearts beating   
rapidly against their chests. Sensing that she might lose Luke, Mara tried to   
go to him   
when Parck came up behind her with yalsamari and grabbed Mara by the wrists   
and held her   
tight.   
"Let me go!!" Mara demanded as she struggled to get free. Luke took his   
eyes off   
Callista and was about to ignite his lightsaber when he felt a blaster in his   
back.   
"Don't even think about it. You move and she dies," Fel warned, circling   
Luke with   
yasalmari on his back.   
"Oh come now," Mara mocked Fel. "You would actually kill me? Me, a   
valuable asset   
to your plan?" She glared at him, her green eyes filled with anger. Parck and   
Fel   
exchanged looks and Callista recovered.   
"Luke, it's so nice that you can join us," she greeted him warmly,   
striding towards   
him.   
"Let my family go, Callista. It's me you want," Luke hissed venomously.   
"Oh, on the contrary, my handsome Jedi, I wanted you all. But Parck and   
Fel made me   
such an offer for Mara that I just had to let her go."   
"You little--" Mara tried to go for Callista but Parck held her tight.   
Callista was about to say something when Gotham showed up. He nodded and   
Callista   
smiled.   
"Well, I hate to leave this little party, but I have a daughter to take   
care of and   
a potential Dark Jedi to train. So goodbye, Mara," Callista taunted, giving   
Mara a   
sickeningly sweet smile. Then she walked over to Luke, put her arms around his   
neck and   
whispered, "I'll see you later." She gave him a long, soft, passionate kiss.   
Luke tried   
to back up but Fel wouldn't let him. Callista stopped kissing Luke and looked   
at Mara,   
whose expression could have burned a hole through sheet metal. Callista blew   
Luke one more   
kiss and disappeared. Fel and Parck backed Luke and Mara up to the throne room   
doors, let   
them go and slammed the throne room door. Luke was about to say something to   
Mara, but   
suddenly everything went dark.   
  
  
  
CONTINUE TO   
PART 3   
_______________________________________________________   
TOP OF PAGE  
  
  
  



End file.
